When snow falls
by perfectly flawed woman
Summary: Shinichi was a renowned detective and fortune teller to his friends. Kaito was a detective who's very much in love with Shinichi. But what's a guy to do when he's falling for a person who's philosophy on life was completely different from his? ShinKai/KaiShin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Shinichi only trusted and relied on his own instinct. But what's a guy to do when he's falling for a person who's philosophy on life was completely different from his' ..**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_'Again, you can't connect the dots looking forward; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect in your future. You have to trust in something - your gut, destiny, life, karma, whatever. This approach has never let me down, and it has made all the difference in my life.'_  
_~Steve Jobs_

(oO)(o.O)(^_^)

Kaito sat silently on the bench in front of his house much like the other times he's been sitting there. The snow lightly brushed against his face as they fell down, some landing on him, some on the bench, and others to the ground below. The cool wind whispered softly by his ear as it blew by, and Kaito gave his signature grin in reply. The people seemed to be in a particular rush that day, maybe it's because Christmas is nearing. No matter the reason, Kaito was just having a good time watching them. People are quite interesting to watch, which was why he was out there again that day. But no one was more interesting to watch then a peculiar guy that frequently walks through his streets.

" There he is, right on time," Kaito said with a smile. His eyes was set across the street on a boy walking slowly, almost as if he was floating. His silky black hair flew freely as he made his way through the crowd of people. Kaito watched him happily, wondering how he managed to ignore everyone. A man bumped into him and seemed to have utter an apology. But he walked on as if oblivious to the surrounding people. Kaito felt himself being mesmerized by the scene. He couldn't tear his eyes off him even if he tried. Though he never did intended to do that. Soon the guy turned the corner and was out of his vision.

" One of these days, I'll find out who you are," Kaito said softly to himself with a smile.

Shinichi finally reached his destination after the long walk from home. There were quite a bit more people up and about the streets that day, but Shinichi had long learned to ignore them. He opened the door to the detective agency, which made a familiar 'ding' as the door hit the tiny bell above it.

" Hey Shinichi! Right on time as usual!" A girl greeted her from behind the counter.

" And you were early as usual, Ran," Shinichi replied dully. He wasn't one to show much excitement, or any type of emotion from that matter. Ran just smiled back.

" So was that boy there again today?" Ran asked with interest.

" Huh?" Shinichi lifted his head a little and thought for a moment. " Oh, you mean the guy on the bench?" Shinichi put up his winter gear and started to open the newly delivered package. " Yeah as a matter of fact, he was there sitting on the bench as usual."

" Why don't you go talk to him?" Ran asked resting her face on one of her hand. " I think he's so dreamy..." Ran started to daydream, with a smile on her face. Shinichi couldn't help but roll his eyes at the scene.

" Why should I? I don't know him, and I don't want to either." Shinichi finally managed to get the package opened. He smiled after discovering the content was the crystal orb he ordered. " It's here. You can call some of our friends and inform them that I can start telling fortunes again starting today."

" Oh... ok..." Ran picked up the phone and began dialing the first number on the list containing numbers to their friends who wanted to still have their fortunes told. Shinichi and Ran own the detective agency together, but Shinichi was the main attraction. Many people come to him to get seek advice, to start an investigation, to know what right thing to do and a lot of times, friends who would like to have their fortunes told ..

" I'm going to be in my room. Call me if you need..." Ding, the bell sounded signaling someone just entered the agency.

" Hi, I was told I can get my fortunes told here?" The guy looked around the peculiar detective agency. It was eerily bright in there, and the smell of air freshener filled the room. Shinichi turned around, and lifted his eyebrow in surprise. No one knows he's doing 'that stuff' except his friends. Standing by the door was the guy who he always saw sitting on the bench wearing the same goofy smile he always had on his face.

oOo

Kaito sat across the table from the black haired guy as he looked down into his crytal orb. Not once had he made any eye contact with Kaito. The thought of him being too shy to look him in the eye made Kaito smile.

" So what fortune do you seek today?" the guy asked finally, breaking the long silence, yet his eyes was still glued to the orb.

" Hmmm... I don't know..." Kaito begin, stalling for some time since he really didn't know what he wanted to ask. In fact, he would rather know more about him. Kaito studied the stilled guy sitting silently in front of him. He was clearly growing annoyed. " Ok! I got one. I met this guy, a very handsome and charming one actually, and I want to ask him out. But the problem is, I don't know his name. Maybe you can help me with that."

" What?" Shinichi's head shot up and glared angrily at the boy sitting across from him only to find him wearing the wide goofy grin on his face. " Look! I'm a detective, not a match maker, I may be doing some fortune telling but this is purely out of hobby. If you're looking to find a date, I suggest you look into the personal ads. I'm sure there are plenty of desperate guys out there who wouldn't mind dating you!" Shinichi wasn't sure what came over him. Maybe it was the stupidity of the question, or maybe he really did not want to this bench guy to ever talk to him, or maybe it was his stupid goofy grin, or maybe... just maybe... the question he asked was completely different from what Shinichi had imagined when they were to finally speak face to face.

" If you don't have anything else, please find the exit. I'm a busy person. Besides I don't even know how to find out the guy's name for you." Shinichi stood and began to leave, but something held him back. Everything was silent and still for what seemed to be an eternity.

" Don't leave..." the boy simply said. Shinichi turned around slowly, unsure of what to make of the whole situation. The boy was standing with both of his hands holding on to his'.

" What are you doin...?"

" I just want to know your name."

" What?" Shinichi's head started swimming. It took him a few moments before he realized the guy he wanted to asked out, the one he called handsome and charming... was him.

* * *

(^_^) (O.o) (^.^)

hi people.

This is awfully short but I wish you would love it as much as you loved 'Blackmail'.

Well, that's story's on hiatus. I'm working on the next scene, I just can't get the right reaction out of 'em.

But I'll be posting the next chapter soon.

I dunno why, but I can't post the nect chapter!

I'm getting a message of:

Submission Restricted

As result of either:

a) You being a newly registered member.

**or**

b) Recent infraction from this account.

This account has been locked ( will not have submission access ) until 06-09-12 11:50pm PST (USA West Coast/Pacific Time)

Current time: 06-09-12 07:46pm PST

- well .. maybe it was due to the petition letter I posted :(

This fic will be done in ten to twenty chapters. I'll try to update everyday. - well, I wanted to update everyday but I aint allowed :(

Once I'm done, I'll finish off Blackmail (^_^)

I hope you read and review on this fic too ..

-lexi


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

**I'm soooooo happy! At last! I was able to post it ! **

**Please don't mind me babbling here :) you may read the story :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances; if there is any reaction, both are transformed."_

**ooOoo**

_Ding_, a dark skinned boy poked his head through the door. He entered, looking left and right as if expecting to find someone in particular.

" Hey Heiji!" Ran greeted him cheerfully. " What are you looking for?"

" Oh, I told a friend to meet me in your agency. But I don't know if he made it here yet or not." Heiji stopped searching after realizing there was only two of them in the room. It did not take long to look around the shop since it was fairly big. You haven't seen him have you?" He asked Ran as he walked up to her.

" Hmmmm... are you talking about the tall brunette that looks like Shinichi?" Ran asked back, looking up at the Osakan. She smile as she thought how adorable Heiji looked. He hasn't changed a bit since she knew him. Still the same jumpy guy who overreacts at everything, and as hot-headed as ever.

" Yeah yeah!" Heiji nodded his head furiously. " I told him about Shinichi and how accurate his fortunes are. You see, Kaito doesn't really believe in those types of stuff..." he trailed off as he finished the sentence.

" Oh... I see..."

" What's up, Heiji?" a familiar voice greeted happily. Heiji turned around to find his friend, a huge grin clearly visible on his face and a very pissed off Shinichi right behind him. But the grin on Kaito wasn't the same one he usually wore. It wasn't the same lazy grin and his eyes seem to be sparkling.

" Kaito! So you did make it here. Umm... what's wrong with Shinichi?" Heiji pointed at the brunette who stood in the same position with his arms crossing his chest. He wasn't sure what he said or did wrong, but Shinichi did looked more ticked off after he asked the question.

" So Shinichi is it?" Kaito asked turning to face the angry brunette. " That's a pretty name for a handsome gu..."

" Don't you even think of finishing that sentence!" Shinchi threatened sternly. Heiji and Ran looked at each other, both now more than a little confused. " So Hattori, you're the one who told this... Kaito, that I run a dating service huh?" Shinichi went back to his dull icy tone. Heiji found it scary, but he grew use to it. Though Shinichi seem cold and icy on the outside, which scares off too many guys and made girls fall for him all the more, for Heiji to count, he still had a good heart. However, you rarely see the good-hearted side.

" Wha...?" Heiji's mouth dropped. " No I never told him that!" Heiji jumped and yelled defensively. " Why would you tell him I told you something like that, Kaito?" Kaito laughed loudly at his Osakan friend.

" Calm down, Heiji. I was only joking. " Kaito laughed some more.

" Oh..." Heiji looked over at Shinchi whose expression remain the same. " So Shinichi... will you be able to tell fortunes for us? I wanted Kaito to see how great you are."

" I can already see that," Kaito quickly said flashing Shinichi another smile.

" Whatever, come on and hurry cause I have appointments with my clients." Shinichi walked into the little room once more with Shinichi and Heiji trailing happily after.

Shinichi could feel his face burning. _Why does he insist on staring at me? And after I threw him so many dirty looks. How simply annoying_. Shinichi thought to himself as he now tried to avoid eye contact with Kaito.

" Ughhh... Shinichi?" Heiji finally uttered disturbing his train of thought.

" Huh?" Shinichi lifted his head. Heiji's face filled with confusion while Kaito's grin widen as he continued to stare.

" When are you going to start?" Shinichi looked down at his crystal orb as a small glow begin to emit from it.

" I guess now is good." Shinichi looked straight into the orb as it grew brighter by the second and the overhead light grew dim. Soon , the only visible light was the one emitting from the orb. Kaito became interested as did Heiji. Though Heiji's been to Shinichi many times to have his fortunes told, he still can't seem to hold down his excitement every time this happened.

" Kuroba Kaito..." Shinichi spoke softly. " You have one question. Choose wisely."

" I know the answer to this one already, but maybe you can confirm it. Who will I spend the rest of my life with?"

_Figures he'll ask something like that_. Shinichi thought bitterly. He looked deeper into the orb as a vision was coming to him. " You future looks... comfortable as you have wish to live your life. Right now, you are searching for someone, the someone who will make you whole. This someone... is a guy?... the one who you will spend the rest of your life with." The visions were flowing into his head quicker than ever before.

" Who is he?" Kaito asked, more into it than he'd like to admit. A vision of the person was slowly coming to Shinichi.

" I see him... he's...!" Shinichi stopped suddenly as everything went back to the way they were when they had just entered the room.

" What happened?" Heiji asked looking around when the light illuminated the tiny room once more.

" I have to go!" Shinichi ran out quickly before any of them could utter a word.

" Shinichi, what's wrong?" Kaito and Heiji could hear Ran asking from outside. All they heard was the opening and closing of the door in reply.

" I wonder what's wrong with Shinichi." Heiji looked over at Kaito who had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

" I guess he just wasn't ready to see it..."

_What the hell is going on?_ Shinichi thought to himself as he walked slowly across the small arched bridge at the local park. He stopped at the middle and looked down at the frozen river which use to run through there. _Why did I see that vision? It must have been a mistake... but it was so clear. How can this be?_

" Arghhhhhh!" Shinichi screamed out loud not caring who could hear him. He continued on until he felt , out of nowhere, he started to laugh. _How simply ridiculous and annoying._

" So Kaito, it seems the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with... is _**me**_."

* * *

(oO) (o.o) (-.-)zZzzzz

Hooooray ! I was allowed to post the chappie now :) Yooohoooo! I'm so happy :)

Seriously.

I hope you guys review as well.

If I got more reviews I'm gonna update it sooner than expected :)

I really appreciate the alerts and favorites but it would help a lot if you would send your feedback.

I wasn't able to update yesterday and the other day 'coz I was suspended. dang!

it says : **This account has been locked ( will not have submission access ) until 06-09-12 11:50pm PST (USA West Coast/Pacific Time) **

You see? I'm very excited to post this chappie but I can't.. :(

But here .. I already updated it :)

hope you'd like it..

-lexi


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

**A/N:**

**I was trying to make up for the past two days where I wasn't able to update :)**

**So here's another chapter!**

**I hope you guys send some love :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_'Promises are the uniquely human way of ordering the future,_

_ making it predictable and reliable.._

_to the extent that this is humanly possible.'_

_~Hannah Arendt_

**oOo**_  
_

**(^^,) (*.*) z(-_-) zZzzz...**

Kaito stood afar looking at the brunette guy screaming loudly and then laughed quietly after.

_Sorry to see you're not ready for this, Shinichi._ Kaito thought to himself. _Maybe I was too eager to finally meet you._

Ever since he could remember, Kaito had dreams. They were vivid dreams and every detail of them were still embedded in his mind when he awoke. But the more bizarre thing about his dreams? Well they happen to be of events that have yet to occur. First it was quite frightening for Kaito to dream about a horrific murder of a woman, and then to read about it in the morning newspaper a week later. Fortunately, not all the dreams were bad. Some were actually quite nice.

For many years, Kaito had dreams about Shinichi. They were explicit dreams, as if he was right with him while he lived his life. He saw him laughed joyfully while playing with his pet dog when he was 5, saw him cry when his dog died when he was 7.

He was there to witness when many of the most important things occured in his life.

Then in one particular dream, Shinichi was outside running around in the snow. His arms spread out to the side and he began to spin until he felt dizzy and fell softly on to the cushioned snow. He laughed and started moving his arms wildly, trying to make a snow angel.

He finally stopped after the angel was formed and simply looked up into the sky as the snow fell down upon him. Kaito fell more in love with him that day.

He could see the 16 years old Shinichi from above, his face glowing with happiness. Sadly, tragedy struck a year from that day which changed Shinichi completely. But Kaito wants the the happy smiling Shinichi back, and he was determined to do it.

Kaito's sight never left the brunette, who seemed to have calmed down a bit. He stood still, his elbows propped on the bridge rail and his face resting on the back of his hands.

" Are you ok, Shinichi?" Shinichi didn't look up. He knew who it was, and he could feel him slowly nearing him.

" Leave me alone," he said simply, not actually expecting him to do as instructed. Kaito walked up and stood beside him, looking down at the frozen river along with Shinichi.

" Is the thought of spending the rest of your life with me really... that bad...?"

Surprised by his question, Shinichi turned around to face the brunette next to him.

For the first time there wasn't a trace of the annoying grin, but instead a look of sadness.

He did notice their striking resemblance. It was a bit painful for Shinichi to look at.

" Don't know what you're talking about," Shinichi replied coldly and looked away.

He wasn't sure why, but his sad face was heart-breaking.

_Why do I care if he's sad or not? He's nobody to me and will never be! _Shinichi declared in his mind.

" I think you do, and I know what you just saw scared you..."

" Scared? Me? Don't be ridiculou..."

Kaito grabbed Shinichi's shoulder and spun him around so he could face him.

Shinichi gasped, a little shocked at what just happened.

Not once in his life has he let anyone touched him without his consent.

But this boy, the one whom he barely met, who is he to do this to him? Shinichi felt weak at his touch.

His strong but warm and tender grip was not letting him go.

" You don't have to pretend, Shinichi," Kaito said softly with reassurance.

" Stop talking to me like you know me!" Shinichi broke free from his grip and tried to walk away.

But he froze when two arms wrapped around him from behind.

He could feel his body being pulled backward slowly. Soon his back was pressed up to Kaito's chest.

It felt so warm in his arms.

Shinichi couldn't move, he didn't want to move. His whole face began to burn as Kaito brush his face against Shinichi's hair. Kaito's face rested on his shoulder. He could feel his breath blew past his ear as he exhaled lightly.

" I do know you. I've known you since I could remember."

Kaito's voice spoke softly into his ears. Shinichi felt a shiver, unsure what he meant, not sure if he wanted to know. His body tensed as he felt his hug growing tighter.

_Come on Shinichi. What are you doing? Break free from him. You're stronger than this. But... it feels so nice in his arms..._

" No! Let me go!" Shinichi finally gained enough strength and composure. He struggled to get free but failed. _Damn my weak body! _he cursed himself.

" Shin-chan , let me hold you a bit longer before I have to leave," Kaito said, a hint of pleading in his voice.

_Leave? Where's he going? _Shinichi stayed silent. He gave up trying to break free and just waited for him to go on.

" I just want you to trust what you saw," he continued. " I'll return for you soon."

" What are you talking about?" Shinichi managed to turn his head around enough to look Kaito in the face. The things he was saying just weren't making any sense. His grin was back, wider and brighter than ever.

" I don't trust anyone except for myself."

" But you saw it, Shin-chan," Kaito said, stating the obvious.

" I didn't see anything," he lied, turning away once more. Kaito's hold loosen just enough to turn Shinichi back to face him.

" Well, if you won't trust what you saw, maybe you'll trust..." Kaito picked up both of Shinichi's hands, placing one flat on his chest and the other on Shinichi's.

Shinichi stared at his hand pressing against Kaito's chest. It took him awhile to realize how fast his heart was beating. Strangely enough, his heart was beating at the same pace, beating in unison. _They feel as one... _Shinichi looked up at Kaito's face, which had a strange look.

" What is it?" he asked him, his voice softer than he's like to hear.

" I want to kiss you," he replied with a smile. Shinichi's eyes widen just a bit.

He wanted to utter a protest, but nothing came out of his slightly parted lips. Kaito moved in closer, and Shinichi could feel his head leaning in. Shinichi's fingers curled and grabbed on to Kaito's sweater. The grip grew tighter and tighter as Kaito's lips was only seconds away from his'. Shinichi closed his eyes, preparing for what's to come.

_What am I doing? Do I really want this? But I just met him. This is not me at all..._

Shinichi's eyebrow furrowed. The kiss never came. He fluttered her eyes opened to look directly into the eyes of the brunette in front of him. Shinichi gasped as he finally realized how gorgeous he was.

Kaito looked intensely into his eyes. Then it slowly traveled down to his soft, moist, glistening lips. he ached to touch it, to kiss it.

_No, this isn't the time_. Kaito thought sadly to himself.

Soon a single snowflake glided down and landed softly on his nose. Kaito looked at the tip of his nose as the snowflake began to melt slowly. Shinichi let out a giggle at the sight, but quickly covered his mouth. Kaito laughed along with him.

A small breeze blew by, carrying Shinichi's tamed hair to front. His soft black locks landed astray across his face. Without a thought, Kaito brushed it away, exposing Shinichi's radiant face once more.

" You're really handsome, Shinichi." Kaito's hand slide down the side of his face and ended at his chin. " Please wait for me." He said lifting up his chin so their face would be closer.

" What if I don't?" Shinichi challenged.

Kaito cracked a smile. " I know you will," a tone of confidence in his voice.

He then let go of Shinichi and backed away.

" I have to go. There's something I must take care of."

" Where are you going? And when will I see you again?"

The words escaped Shinichi's mouth before he realized it. Kaito looked up towards the sky as the snow started coming down.

" I'll see you again the next time it snows." Kaito pointed at the sky with the goofy grin, and then finally turned and ran off. Shinichi stood still as he watched Kaito ran off until he disappeared from sight.

" Okay.. Kuroba Kaito, I'll see you then, when the next snow falls..."

* * *

Sooooo what does everybody think? Too fluffy? Way out of character? Oooooooh well! lol.

I took out the angst for genre cause I don't think I could write angst for the life of me.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated it.

-lexi


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

**A/N: **

**Please don't get confused with the switched roles :)**

**This is a complete AU and I decided to change their roles to see what the possible outcome might be.**

**Well, we haven't seen this side of Shinichi after all, so ... why not give it a try :)**

**Apparently, Kaito ain't a thief in this story instead, taking Shinichi's role in the canon .**

**And.. Shinichi's case is a complete turn-around of character. hahaha. I'm so crazy. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_'All human beings have an innate need to hear and tell stories and to have a story to live by. religion, whatever else it has done, has provided one of the main ways of meeting this abiding need. '  
~Harvey Cox _

**oooOooo**

**(^^,) (^.^) (-.-)zZzZzz**

Ran sat silent by herself, bored out of her mind. She looked at the clock above her head again, the hands pointed to the numbers reading 8:15.

" Wow, this is the 5th day in a row he's been late. Not like Shinichi at all." Just then the bell sounded and in ran Heiji, panting out of breath. " What's up Heiji?" Ran's face brighten, happy to finally have some company.

" Are you ok?" she asked with concern.

" Here..." Heiji said between taking a deep breath. In his hand was an ordinary white envelope.

" What's this?" Ran looked at the envelope curiously as she took it from Heiji's awaited hand.

" It's a letter for Shinichi," Heiji finally caught his breath. " Kaito asked me to give it to him."

" Kaito?" Ran was really confused now. " When have they gotten to know each other?"

" I don't know. All he told me on the phone was for me to give him this letter. Well I got to go now. I'm already running late for work." Heiji began to walk off waving goodbye to Ran.

" Wait! Going already?" she asked sadly.

" Yeah," he answered quickly. " Can't be late for work. In reality, Heiji could be as late as he wanted. The business was his own, an inheritance from his late parents.

" Well, ummmm... how about we go to..."

Heiji stopped and looked at Ran confused. " What is it?"

" I was wondering, what if we go to lunch together today?"

Heiji's eyes widen. _Is she asking me out? _" Uhhhh..."

" If you're busy, then that's ok!" Ran said quickly, sensing he might reject her offer.

" No no!" Heiji shouted before she got the wrong idea. " Lunch sounds great! I'll be by around noon to pick you up. Gotta go!" Heiji ran out the shop and skipped his way to his await limo. _I got a date with Ran!_

Shinichi struggled to pull his sweater on. He was so consumed in catching the news that he forgot to get dress for work. It's been that way the whole week ever since...

" I'm here live at the scene of the American Embassy as the police officials are helping everyone evacuate the building. Apparently, a young boy tipped off the police about the bombs set inside the building. They have found 4 out of 5 so far..."

Shinichi tuned in the news as he pour herself a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

" Come on, get to the weather forcast already!" Shinichi said to the TV. He felt a bit dumb at the moment.

He's never acted this way before. In fact, he didn't really remember watching the TV that much.

But now, he's caught himself checking the daily news, morning and evening, just to see the weather forecast. Sometimes he scolded himself for doing so, but he flipped on the TV daily without even a thought.

" ... And now for our 5 day forecast with Okino Yoko." annouced the anchor.

_Finally! _Shinichi ran to the livingroom and proped himself down in front of the TV. Well it looks like we can look forward to a nice clean weather for the next fiv..." Shinichi tuned out the rest after that. _Damn, where's the snow when you want it? Wait a minute. Why do I want it? I'm not waiting for him. __Kudo Shinichi waits for no one. _Shinichi shook the thought from his head then grabbed his phone and walked out the door.

The walk to his agency was growing tedious. For some reason, Shinichi just wanted to stay home and lay on his couch, blanket pulled up to his neck... and with the TV on. _Arghhhh! Stop thinking about him Shinichi! What's the matter with you? _Shinichi was too deep in his thoughts to notice a car coming straight towards him.

The loud honking shook him from him thoughts. He turned around just in time to see the red corvette swirled left and right as it screech to a halt just a few inches away. Fear overtook his body for the first time in many years. He couldn't move his body. A strawberry blonde-haired girl ran out of the car and started yelling things he couldn't quite comprehend. She then stops once she got a good look at Shinichi. Her features changed to a softer, more concerned look.

" I'm sorry, are you ok?" The girl put her hand on Shinichi's shoulder. He finally snapped out of his daze at her touch.

" I'm fine!" he said sharply, shrugging off her hand. He didn't want anybody else's hands on him. The girl gave a startled look, but it quickly went make to the expression she had before.

" I'm sorry again. I wasn't wasn't paying too much attention." she tried once again to get on his good side.

" No, it's my fault. I didn't look before crossing. Don't worry about it." Shinichi started to walk off after that.

" Hey wait!, Can I at least have your name?" the girl called from behind.

" No!" he answered loud and clear.

" Humph," the girl snorted. " He looks like a challenge... I like that." She grinned as he watched him walk off. " You'll soon find out nobody walks away from Miyano Shiho that easily."

* * *

A/N:

_Sigh... I've been pursuaded to keep this story going. I get pursuade pretty easily "hint hint" . This chapter didn't have any Shin/Kai moments but oh well. They'll come soon enough. BTW, I hope everyone got the part when the news came on about the American Embassy. That's where our hero was mentioned and Sherry made an appearance. Please review .. I really appreciate the favorites and alerts but please review .._

_~lexi_


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! I haven't established the pairing yet. But for sure it'll be Shinkai or Kaishin. hooray for yaoi fans!

Although there might be some lemonxyaoi scenes, I'll still tag this as rated T :)

I'll just set out warnings for chapters with yaoi/smex/yaoi/ yada yada yada :)

i do not own MK|DC:((

all rights reserved to Aoyama sensei! :)

note:

text - thoughts

text - letter

"text" - conversation

text - normal character POV

**_review response:_**

**mochiusagi**: hmm .. you can say that. :) but this chapter will explain a lot about the Kaito's side.

**foreverandeveralone** : yeah. I love fluff tooo! :) I'm just not sure if it'll turn out well. hahaha.

**Akarui Fuyu**: Sorry for the confusion. I dunno if I should put like POV for every switch of POV but I think it'll mess my writing. :(

**Mai-chan63**: hai hai! I'm gonna update as soon as possible, if not everyday. :)

**Everyone**: Thank You so much for all the subscriptions| alerts| favorites. I really do appreciate all of those. But I'm sad I haven't got a lot of reviews here :(

Well, might as welll continue reading here peeps :) this'll be a loooooooooooonger one. There. I'll expect for your reviews people. :(

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_"Hope is the most exciting thing in life and if you honestly believe that love is out there, it will come. And even if it doesn't come straight away there is still that chance all through your life that it will."_

_ Josh Hartnett quotes_

**oooOooo**

**(^^) (-.^) (^_^)**

Kaito lead a team of the special op squad down the American Embassy building in search of the fifth and final bomb. By this time, everyone was evacuated the building, much to Kaito's relief.

After running around then building several times, the squad was growing anxious.

" Hey kid! We're running out of time!" Nakamori Keibu yelled loud enough to be head through all this head gear.

" No good, we're out of time! Everyone, get the hell out of here now!"

Everyone turned and ran for the exist at his command, everyone except for Kaito that is.

" Come on, where the hell are you..."

Kaito began rubbing his temples hoping it would trigger something in his memory.

" There you are!"

He ran to what seemed to be a dead end.

Looking around, he found a pretty good size metal trashcan not far from his position.

Without a moment to lose, Kaito lifted it up and rammed the trashcan into the wall.

The wall cracked a bit more and more as he continue to ram it.

" Shit, I only have a few seconds left."

With one last forceful thrust, the wall crumbled revealing the bomb. Kaito's eyes fell to the decreasing number noticing he only had 20 seconds to do his thing.

" Where the hell's the kid!" Nakamori yelled at his team.

" Don't tell me he's still in there. He turned back to look at the building.

" That dumbass! Why doesn't he ever listen?" he grew increasingly angry at himself.

Kaito and Nakamori had grew close over the years since Kaito started helping out the police in preventing certain crimes or helping to solve them when prevention was too late.

Nakamori remembered the first time Kaito went to see him at the office. He was only 10 at the time.

_" You have to help her," said Kaito, a frightened expression plastered over his face._

_" Huh?" Nakamori blinked. " What are you talking about kid?"_

_" The little girl... her dad's going to kill her..."_

_" What? What girl? How do you know this, kid?" Nakamori got up and threw on his jacket._

_" I... just know." Nakamori arched an eyebrow but something in Kaito's eyes told him he wasn't playing around._

_" Alright, tell me where she is." he began to head out the door._

_" I don't know the address of the place." Nakamori stopped on his track. and turned to look at Kaito again. _

_" But I can tell you the way there." Nakamori hesitated but gave in. _

_They reached the little girl in time before any severe physical injury was inflicted on her. _

_After that day, Kaito got close with the police department._

" Get out of there kid!" Then as if on cue, Kaito stepped out of the building along with his signature grin on his face.

In his hand was the recentely deactivated bomb.

" Humph... how could I have ever doubted that idiot kid?" Nakamori started to laugh to himself after letting out a sigh of relief.

" Hey, Ran. Sorry for being late again."

Shinichi entered his agency/fortune-telling store and began taking off his white winter coat. He hooked it up on the coat hanger by the door.

Walking lazily, Shinichi started to make his way to his little room when he caught a peculiar look on Ran's face.

Turning towards his partner and friend, Shinichi was faced with a girl whose's smile stretched almost completely off the side of her face.

" What's wrong with you?" Shinichi eyed her suspiciously.

" I have something for you," Ran said stretching out the word 'you' with the same crazy smiling expression on her face.

But Shinichi's eyes wasn't focus on her face any longer.

They were now set on the white envelope in her hands, which Ran swung back and forth.

" What's that?" Shinichi walked closer. He planned on snatching it from Ran once he was close enough.

" Oh I don't know... I think it's from a certain boy... writing to a certain boy..."

Ran replied playfully moving the envelope around and pretending to examine it as if wanting to find out the content of the letter.

" Give me that!" Shinichi jumped for the letter and sucessfully took it away from Ran. His friend only laughed at him.

That was definitely not a normal Shinichi reaction.

" I'll be in my room." And with that, Shinichi quickly retreated to his room.

Once inside, he examined the envelope carefully much like the way Ran did earlier.

" Hmmmm... I wonder what he wrote. Only one way to find out." Shinichi ripped open the envelope carefully so not to accidentally rip the letter itself.

**_Dearest Shin-chan,_**

_Dearest? _Shinichi winced. _What the hell was that guy thinking when he wrote this? _he smiled despite what he thought.

**_Ha, sorry for tha_****_t._****_I know you're probably asking yourself what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this._**

" What the hell?" Shinichi stared at the letter. _I wish he would quit that. I still don't know how he seems to know so much about me... or so he says._

**_Hehe, Ok I'll quit it, sweetie._**

Shinichi rolled his eyes and continued.

**_I'm just writing to let you know that I will return soon. Everything seems to be going well over here. I miss you. Do you miss me? It had snowed here yesterday, it made me think of you. Have I ever entered your mind? I must sound like a poor hopeless sap. Well, keep checking the weather forecast, ok?_**

**_Missing you,  
Kaito_**

**_P.S. Look inside the folded towel to find a nice surprise. I hope to see it on you when I return._**

Shinichi peered into the envelope and found the folded paper he hadn't noticed before.

After shaking the envelope upside down a few times, the towel fell to his lap.

He picked it up and carefully unfolded it, many thoughts of what it might be running through his mind.

Shinichi's eyes widen with delight when they were set on the gift inside.

" A bracelet. The idiot got me a bracelet."

Shinichi smiled and picked it up to admire it. It was white-gold and thin with differently shaped snowflake charms attached all around.

" Hump, must he keep trying to remind me of the snow? Oh well."

Without another thought, he put on the bracelet and entertained himself by playing with the beautiful charms.

Right outside the shop, a red corvet pulled to a stop. Shiho stepped outside and looked up at the sign right above.

" ... a detective agency/fortune telling place, interesting... I wonder if the person who owns this place is also interesting." Shiho cocked a sly smile and began to enter the shop.

**(oo,) (^^,) (^_^)**

**[this is supposedly the next chapter but I'll just place it here so it'll be longer :) I know you guys are used to me writing long chapter for each story. So here goes unofficial chapter six!]**

That day had been unusually quiet, but Shinichi didn't complain.

His head was in the clouds and deducing cases wasn't possible for him at the moment. It was nearly noon when Shinichi's stomach growled demanding food.

For the first time in hours, Shinichi tore his eyes away from his new bracelet.

_Hmm__ I guess getting some food would be a good idea right about now_, he thought to himself as he rubbed his tummy with one hand.

" Hey, Ran! How about we go get something to eat together today?" Shinichi asked when he finally came out of his room.

" My my... someone's unusually bubbly today." Ran gave Shinichi a sly gaze with a huge smile on her face.

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

" Whatever" he replied.

Ran laughed at her best friend, whose behavior was becoming so foreign to her day by day.

" Well... I do have plans to go lunching with Heiji today."

" You... and Heiji?" Shinichi eyed the slightly blushing Ran with a raised eyebrow.

" Ok, what's going here?"

" What do you mean?" Ran asked casually, avoiding Shinichi's eyes for fear that her blush might grow a deeper red.

" Think about it. You, and... Heiji! How did this happen?"

Ran looked at Shinichi, a bit offended. " What's wrong with Heiji?"

Shinichi was taken aback by the tone of Ran's voice.

He thought to himself for a moment.

_Yeah what is wrong with Hattori_? _Aside from the fact that he's loud, not afraid of anything unusual, and jumps at every little thing, he was a pretty good guy. He was friendly, caring, and thoughful... yeah there really isn't anything wrong with that Shrimp_.

" Well?" Ran waited for an answer, her tone low and demanding. She was actually surprising herself by how defensive she became over Heiji's behalf.

" Hmph, I suppose there really isn't anything wrong with him. That is, if you don't mind that he's childish and more hot-headed than you," Shinichi smirked.

" Shinichi, you know I don't care about physical nor psychological appearance." Ran reminded Shinichi.

" Not every guy's going to be as pretty as Shinichi, you know."

" What?" Shinichi shot Ran a death glare.

" What does he have to do with anything?" he growled, pride taking over.

" Ughhhhh... nothing!" Ran held up her hands in defense.

" Hehe." Shinichi's glare still set on Ran.

" Ummmm, well why don't you join me and Heiji for lunch. I'm sure we'll have a good time."

" Or you can join me for lunch so you don't have to be a third wheel." A voice came from someone who just entered their shop.

" Excuse me?" Ran looked at the blonde-haired girl quizzically.

" May we help you?" Shinichi also turned to the owner of the voice, surprise to see it was the girl who almost ran him over.

" I wanted to ask your friend to lunch. My names's Shiho, and your are...?" Shiho handed out her hand.

" None of your business." Shinichi replied quick but bluntly.

" I'm sorry but we're closed at the moment." Shinichi started pushing Shiho out the door.

Before she knew what happened, she was once again standing outside in the cold.

" What the hell just happened?" She turned left and right before realizing she was just rejected.

" Oh, he doesn't know who he's messing wi..." Shiho was about to storm back into the shop when her cell phone rang loudly in her coat pocket.

" What do you want?" Shiho growled into the phone without even checking his caller id.

" My my, sister dear. Not in a very good mood now are we?" her older sister Chris was on the other end of the line.

" What is it now, Chris?" There was a pause. Shiho rolled her eyes for she knew exactly what the subject is, just from the few seconds of silence between them.

" Him again? Damn Chris! When will you get over him?"

" I can't... I tried, but I just... can't." Chris' voice was low and Shiho could tell she was one the verge of tears.

" Oh, will you stop it? Fine! What do you want me to do now?"

" I heard he's been living in Japan."

" Hmmmm, that's where I am right now."

" I know, that's why I'm calling you. I'm living for Japan tonight. Can you help me try to find out where he is?"

Shiho looked back at the store angrily. " This isn't over," she mutter under her breath.

" What was that?"

" Nothing. Fine I'll go look for your little boy, Kaito. But damn, I still fail to see what you find so great about him. And I was so glad when he left too."

" Thank you, Shiho." Chris said gratefully despite what her sister just said. Shiho left after hanging up on her sister.

" So, who was that?" Ran asked Shinichi with a teasing voice and remembering to expand the 'o' on the word  
'so'.

" She said her name was Shiho ," Shinichi snapped, completely annoyed at the fact the girl followed him.

" Does she not have a life?" he asked nobody in particular.

" Oh come on, Shinichi. I remember there were plenty of girls who followed you into our agency on different occasions. It's actually great for business."

Ran continued to tease but shut up when Shinichi shot her another death glare. Over the years of working with Shinichi, Ran learned not to push him too far.

" Are we going to eat or what?" Shinichi changed the subject.

" Yeah, Heiji should be here any minute."

And sure enough, Heiji ran into the store right after Ran finished speaking.

" And there he is." Ran smiled at the panting boy who had now stop to catch his breath.

" Do you always run to places, Shrimp?" Shinichi looked at him.

" Here," Heiji handed his cellphone to Shinichi. " Kaito... wanted... to talk... to you," he managed to speak in between breaths.

" I just wanted... to catch you before... you go to lunch." Heiji finally started to breath normal again.

" Yeah yeah," Shinichi took the phone from Heiji, his hand a little shaky at the process. Ran giggled at the sight only to make Shinichi blush.

" Hel... hello?"

" Shin-chan! Did you get my gift?"

Kaito's cheerful voice greeted from the other ended. Shinichi was starting to feel ridiculous for having such a fluttering feeling in his stomach just at the sound of the other's voice.

" Shin-chan, are you there?"

" Yes I'm here. I... got it. Thank you... Kai," he said low enough for only Kaito to hear.

He could hear Ran and Heiji snickering with each other. Shinichi decided to continue the conversation in his room so he wouldn't be a blushing idiot in front of them.

" I'm glad you like them." Shinichi could picture Kaito with his signature grin at that moment.

" Listen, I'm about to get on the plane."

" You're coming back?" he asked in a high pitch girly voice. He blushed even more after hearing himself.

_Argh! What are you doing to me Kaito?_

" Well, yes and no." He replied regretfully.

" What do you mean?"

" I'm going back home, but I have to drop in on someone first."

" Oh..."

" Don't worry, Shin-chan. I'll be..." Kaito began when he sensed Shinichi's disappointment but was shortly cut off.

" Worry? Who's worrying? Get over yourself, Kai. I couldn't care less when you come back, or _if _you even come back for that matter." Kaito began to laugh loudly which didn't help the situation a bit.

" I fail to see what's so funny." Shinichi said dryly.

" Ok ok. I get it. You don't care. I have to go now. Do take care of yourself, Shin-chan. I really... miss you."

Kaito's voice became softer at the end of his sentence. Shinichi whispered back an 'I miss you too' but it was too low that Kaito couldn't hear. He heard a click, meaning Kaito had hung up. His whole body began to warm up as Kaito's last words floated around in his mind.

_If you really miss me, you should come back a little quicker, Kai._

**(-.-)**

Kaito sat on his seat quietly, thinking heavily on what he dreamt about last night.

It was about Shinichi again, but this dream wasn't a good one.

Nope **not** a good one at all.

Even though he missed holding Shinichi terribly, so much that it hurts for him to think about it, he still wasn't looking forward to what will happen when he finally does get the chance to.

He let out a long exasperated sigh before drifting off to sleep again.

_Oh Shin-chan, I hope we'll get through what's to come fast enough cause I can't wait to have you in my arms again._

* * *

Okay!

I think that was long enough!

Oh by the way, I bet you all know who Chris is? Chris as in Chris Vineyard? yes? good !

Kindly hit the **Review this Chapter** button and let me know your ideas. :)

I'm sorry people. I need **more** reviews or I might not continue with the story.

I don't feel like people appreciate my idea as much as you appreciate Blackmail.

I'm just finishing this off before continuing with that story.

I'm having a hard time continuing that story as there's a lot to add. :(


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own MK|DC:((

all rights reserved to Aoyama sensei! :)

note:

text - thoughts

text - letter

"text" - conversation

text - normal character POV

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

_A man dies ... only a few circles in the water prove that he was ever there. _

_And even they quickly disappear. _

_And when they're gone, he's forgotten, without a trace, as if he'd never even existed. _

_And that's all._

_~WOLFGANG BORCHERT, The Outsider_

**oOo**

"Go to sleep, Shinichi . It's..." he looked over to the left at his antique designed alarm clock on top of his wooden carved nightstand.

"... 2:19 A.M. What the hell are you doing up?" he scolded himself.

After forcefully squeezing his eyes shut, Shinichi tossed and turned, still unable to get his much needed sleep.

It continued on for ten minutes, until he finally gave up.

_Maybe a cup of coffee will help_. He thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

The room illuminated with a flip of the light switch.

Shinichi scanned through his western inspired living room, hoping finding everything in place.

Everything was in place except for his sliding glass door leading to the balcony.

He realized the curtain was still tied up.

With an irritated sigh, he walked over and began to untie the sash holding up the curtain.

After struggling with the tight knot for a few minutes he finally got it down.

"That's better," he said to himself with a smile. Shinichi began to head towards the kitchen once more when it struck him.

_Was the floor of the balcony... white?_ Slowly, he made his way back to the glass door.

Shinichi's hands shook unconsciously as he reached for the curtain. With a quick swipe of his hand, Shinichi pushed the curtain to the side.

Moments later, he was outside still dressed in his pajamas. He lost all his senses as soon as he saw the snow through his glass door.

The coldness of the snow chilled his feet as he ran left and right searching.

The snow was a few inches deep, covering the ground.

At this point, the street was now invisible under all the snow. Seconds past, then minutes, still no sign of anyone. Shinichi started to laugh, quietly so only he could hear.

"I feel so stupid..." he said under his breath. "Why the hell would he be hear at 2:30 in the morning?" he started to walk in a daze, unaware of what was heading his way.

"Shin-chan, watch out!" a voice rang in his ears. Before he could even react, Shinichi felt a pair of hands pushed him forward.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as he was falling to the ground, his face now buried in the snow.

A second later came the sound of a car's tire trying to screech to a halt... then a loud thud... a shrill high pitched scream... and now silence...

Slowly but steadily, Shinichi forced himself to stand up. He squeezed his hand into a tight fist before finding the strength to turn around. His eyes scanned the scene wildly.

"That idiot..." he said as his heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on the brunette laying on crimson snow. His eyes were close but the trace of his smile was still there.

Shinichi felt his legs stepped forward, one in front of the other until he finally reached the body.

Also beside him was a frantic dark-haired girl, screaming as if she has lost her mind. But Shinichi tuned her out, he tuned everything out. Now only the boy lying in front of him exists.

"Kai, you idiot!" he cried and fell to his knees. His hand slipped under Kaito's neck. Then he carefully placed the latter's head on his lap. Kaito managed to open his eyes and forced a grin.

"I said I would return for you," he said weakly, his face twisting in pain as he did so.

_Kaito's POV_

Kaito's whole body was in pain, but the pain only made him want to smile even more.

The dream last night was the worst.

It was horrifying to see _his_ body lying there, barely breathing.

He knew he shouldn't mess with the fate, but this time, he just couldn't bear to see Shinichi hurt. Now he doesn't have to live through hell.

The only problem was if Shinichi was the one injured, he would eventually heal completely.

But now it's him lying on the blood covered snow. With him injured, Kaito didn't know the final outcome.

_NORMAL POV_

"This is **_not_** how I pictured you to return to me,"

Shinichi put an emphasis on the word 'not' as he tried to hold back more tears.

He'd seen Kaito no more than three times yet he's the person who caused him to shed the most tears.

"Tell me, Kai. Tell me now that you'll be ok, that everything will be ok!" Shinichi was nearing his breaking point.

"I... I can't..." His eyes sadden. Shinichi's heart sank at his reply.

"Why not?" he asked softly, afraid of his answer.

_This isn't supposed to happen_.

"No, you will be ok! I saw it, Kai. I saw us together. That means you'll be ok."

He tried to give Kaito a reassuring smile. Kaito smiled back, but sadness still present in his eyes.

He struggled to bring his hand up but failed.

Shinichi quickly grabbed for his hand before it fell back down. He then brought his hand up and placed it on his tear covered cheek.

"The present has been altered, I don't know the future."

Kaito stared straight ahead, his expression unreadable, but his smile, his warm dumb smile that annoyed Shinichi so much was still there. Shinichi pondered for a moment with his words. He felt his stomach twisted in a knot as he finally came to a realization.

"I... was the one who's supposed to be hit by the car..." Shinichi's tears rolled down his cheek uncontrollably, dripping like little droplets of rain on Kaito's face below.

"It's ok, Shin-chan. I'm just happy you're safe. That's all that matters..."

Kaito's voice trailed off as his eyes slowly closed. He couldn't find the strength to keep them open any longer.

All he do hear now was the sound of Shinichi sobbing softly, causing him more pain than any physical injury inflicted on him could.

He wanted to hold and comfort him so badly, but Kaito could feel his life slipping away.

Now only darkness surrounds him.

_I love you Shinichi..._

* * *

Waaaa!

Forgive me for this chapter people!

I didn't mean to hurt Kai-chan. :(

But it's part of the story..

And I did use the POV thingy. I dunno if it made you understand the story at all.

Kindly hit the **Review this Chapter** button and let me know how you feel.

Thanks!

~lexi| alex


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_'No one can promise that they will never hurt you, because one at a time or another they will, _

_the real promise is, _

_if the time you spent together will be worth the pain in the end...'_

* * *

_**My body hurts. I can't move. What's wrong with me. I want... Shinichi...**_

**Kaito was alone, dressed in a white hospital gown standing in the middle of a frozen pond. He felt lost not knowing where to go. **

**Every direction he turned, the path seemed dark and forbidding. Then a small blurry figure apppeared in the distance. Kaito squinted hard and noticed the figure was running towards him. **

**A little comforted to know there was someone else there other than him, Kaito began to run towards the mysterious figure.**

**" Kaito!" A voice came to him, far and so soft that he could barely hear. Shinichi**_**? **_**Then realization warmed his heart. **

**He ran faster towards the figure, which was becoming clearer by the seconds. Dark locks came to view as they bounced up and down with every step.**

**" Shinichi!" Kaito called out his name as soon as his face became visible. But when reaching only a few inches from him, Kaito slammed into something hard, causing him to fall back. **

**He tried to stand wearily and walked over to the thing blocking his path. After adjusting his eyes, they slowly met with Shinichi's, whose eyes were filled with heartbreaking sadness. Seeing him that way pained him to the core.**

**" Kaito, I can't reach you," he spoke softly as his right hand pressed against an invisible wall.**

**" Shin-chan... I'm sorry..." He walked over and placed his hand on the invisible wall covering Shinichi from his view. His eyes fell to the ground. He was too ashamed to look at him. All he wanted was to make him happy. To finally have a reason for him to smile again. But now, he was the cause of his pain and sadness.**

**" Are you... are you giving up on us?"**

**Hearing his question broke his heart. Kaito didn't know how to reply. **

**Everything used to be so clear to him but now, everything was black, complete darkness.**

**" I was finally gaining hope... that maybe...maybe i just might find some happiness..." Kaito's eyes shot back up to look into his. Shinichi looked back at him, his eyes still sad with tears threatening to gush out any second.**

**" I only want you to be happy, Shin-chan."**

**" Then come back to me..." Shinichi's voice said in a whisper. Just then the invisible wall shattered, and their hands joined. Both pulled each other into a tight embrace. A bright flash of light engulfed them as they leaned into each other for a kiss.**

**[it's a line :)]**

" Wake up, you idiot. Don't you know it's rude to keep a guy waiting?" Shinichi whispered into Kaito's ear, his voice low with a mixture of anger and sadness.

" How dare you give me hope and then..." his voice trailed off as he laid his head beside Kaito's ears.

" I said I'll return for you soon. You were having doubts?" A soft weakly voice burned through Shinichi's ears. He slowly lifted his head to stare down at the boy lying in front of him, his face twisted in pain as he tried to move but failed. " Wow, I guess I mesed myself up pretty good this time." Shinichi continued to stare at him, he was lost for words. _How can he still try to joke at a time like this?_

" Kaito, you're awake!" An excited cry came from Heiji who sat waiting with Ran on the couch.

" We almost thought you wouldn't mak..." Ran nudged Heiji before he could finish the sentence. He looked over at Ran who shock her head and got the hint.

A grin quickly appeared on Kaito's face. " Come on, Heiji. This is me. I always pull through. Remember that time I jumped down the waterfall to save someone on our trip to South America? What about the time..."

" So you think you're a superhero or something...?" Shinichi asked, his voice still soft.

" You're the stupidest person I've ever met!" he stood up angrily with a clenched, shocking everyone with his sudden change of tone.

" Why don't you do me a favor and go to hell!" and with that, Shinichi ran out the door, pushing anyone on his way to the side without a care. His eyes were already moisten with tears as his pace quicken by the seconds.

" I don't want to hurt anymore..."

_Shinchan..._Kaito was left in the room not being able to do anything more than watch him run away.

_I'm sorry, Shinchan. All I wanted was for you to be happy. But it looks like I've failed._

" I really am an idiot, aren't I"? he asked no one in particular.

" Don't say that, Kaito," Ran encouraged. " Shinichi's just worried about you. He needs you now more than ever. Please, don't give up on him."

Ran placed a comforting hand over Kaito's. He looked up at Ran's bright smiling face and couldn't help but smile back.

" Thanks Ran. You're a great person. I'm glad you're the girl who'll take care of Heiji. He truly needs someone like you." Kaito said before even thinking.

" Wha!" Heiji shriek. " What do you mean by that?"

Ran blushed happily as she watched Heiji's face break out in panic while Kaito laughed.

" Look brother! He's awake! He's ok! I'm so happy!" The three friends became quiet as a brunette-haired girl entered the room.

" Oh I'm so sorry for what happened!" The girl ran over to Kaito with tears rolling down her eyes. She threw her arms around him and cried frantically.

" It was an accident and I didn't see you coming and I lost on control of my car and then..."

" Will you give the guy some space?" The dark-haired boy who looks to be the older sibling pulled her away.

" Look I'm sorry for... this." He pointed to the girl, who now started to hiccup in an attempt to stop crying.

" My name's Wataru, Kazuha's brother. We're... really sorry about what happened. Is there... anything we can do for you?" Wataru stood still waiting for an answer.

He expected the guy to whine about the pain and cry about wanting to sue and so on. But that never came. Instead, the brunette only smiled back at him. It was a little strange and unnerving.

" Ummm... May I ask what you're smiling at?"

" Hmmmm..." Kaito turned to look out the window.

" I don't blame your sister for what happened. I mean, who told me to jump in front of her car, right?"

" What!" Wataru and Kazuha's mouth dropped open.

Kaito turned back to them, still wearing the same smile.

" I did what I had to do and I'm ok. So don't sweat it." He tried to reassure them.

" Don't sweat it..." A voice from the door repeated. Kaito's eyes widen a bit for he quickly recognize who it was.

The voice was distinct and was the one whom Kaito dreaded hearing since they were living under the same roof.

" My my, Kaito. Took me awhile to track you down this time. And look at the mess you got yourself into, now."

Everyone turned around to see the owner of the voice. Ran, Wataru and Kazuha were all equally in shock to be looking at a boy with a British accent.

" When will you ever learn?"

" I told you to leave me alone, Saguru. I'm not going back with you." Kaito's voice shifted to a serious tone.

" I'm sorry to hear that, brother. But I'm afraid you don't really have a choice in the matter."

* * *

Yeah pretty short chapter huh? Gosh it was hard to write this chapter. I Knew what I wanted to happen in it, but I didn't know how I should approach it. I hope the final result didn't come out too bad.

Thanks everyone for the great reviews. For those who didn't enjoy it too much... ummmm go find a better story to read? lol alright, it's getting late and I needs some sleep:) please leave your reviews :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Metantei Conan/ Magic Kaito nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.

**again ...**

I do not own MK|DC:((

all rights reserved to Aoyama sensei! :)

note:

text - thoughts

text - letter

"text" - conversation

text - normal character POV [yes... I'm lazy enugh to copy and paste my own disclaimer :) hahaha]

**review response:**

mochiusagi: sorry ... just replied now :) I deeply appreciate your reviews.. haha i'm hoping for more!

LMeg9.20: I love your constant reviews.. thank you so much :) hope you won't get tired reading my fics :) I'm lame when it comes to hardcore yaoi so please bear with me .. haha try reading my other fics as well :)

foreverandeveralone: I apologize for making Shinchan a bit rude.. hahaha I dunno, even in Blackmail, I made a very rude person out of him, 'corz it never happened for no particular reason :)

bluegirl: I'm updating ... please continue sending your reviews .. thank you sooooo much!

Mai-chan63: Yeah. I think this fic is just sweet enough .. hahaha I'm a huge SHINKAI/ KAISHIN FANNNNN! hahaha

Akarui Fuyu: I'm sorry for the he, his, him, errors.. I still can't get over it. I'll try putting lines if I can't help it. Please continue reading :)

icarusdg: I'm updating blackmail. I have the plot, I mean the chapter... I'm just toooooooo bored to type it out. I got the draft in my notebook hahaha ... Hey! I love voyeurism and something like it! :)

TheRedFlowerOfFire: I hope I satisfied your request :) Kaichan didn't die.. I have something more horrible for him [joke!]

Sweetly-Sour94: Thanks for liking it! Please leave more reviews *puppy eyes* pweassssseeee..

kaorixra: Hai hai! they're brothers hahaha ... due to lack of characters to support the pairing.

WolvesAngelz: Hooooray! another reader. Please read on and leave your reviews huh! :)

**EVERYONE:**

**I DEEPLY APPRECIATE ALL THE FAVORITES, SUBSCRIPTIONS, AND ALERTS!**

**A BIG 'THANK YOU' TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU...**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO CLICK ON THE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER BUTTON :)**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_'There's this person in the mirror, I wonder who s/he is. _

_Sometimes I think I know him/her and sometimes I wish I did. _

_There is a story in his/her eyes, lullabies, and goodbye. _

_When s/he's looking back at me I can tell..._

_s/he's hurting inside.'_

**oOo(^^,)oOo**

**IMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINE**

_I can't do it... it hurts too much. I don't want to feel anymore. _

Shinichi laid cuddling up under his blanket on his over-sized couch.

The long hot bath helped calm him down, but it didn't take away his problems.

_Hmph, I shouldn't have let him get that close to be to begin with. It was my fault for opening my heart... wait... my heart? Could I have fallen for him? No, I can't let that happen. I won't let it..._

A knock came from the door interrupting his thoughts.

"Shinichi?" Ran's voice sounded.

"I know you're home. I'm coming in, ok?"

The brunette haired girl slipped into the apartment before Shinichi could utter a protest.

Ran walked over and sat herself beside Shinichi, who was now adjusting himself in an upright position.

"Shinichi, Kaito..."

"Stop it," the detective commanded sternly cutting Ran off in mid-sentence.

"I don't want to hear about him anymore. I don't want to hear, see, or even think about him. I wish... I wish I've never met him..."

Shinichi's voice was low and soft as if he was talking to himself rather than Ran.

"Kaito knows that's not what you really want," his childhood best friend and former crush placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Shinichi hugged on to his knees under the blanket and stared at the floor.

Though he seemed lost in thought, Ran knew everything she said was registering.

"Shinichi, I've known you since our elementary school years. I know your parent's death was... painful. Though I may never know how painful it was, or still is to you, I want you to know I will always be there for you. "

Shinichi stayed silent, putting a smile on Ran's face. At least it meant Shinichi was willing to listen.

"Since your parent's accident, you've changed. You weren't the smiling and cheerful Shinichi anymore. But rather, you put up a strong icy facade. You became almost emotionless. I must admit, it was quite frightening at first when you started to change. You didn't talk to anyone for months and you never left your house."

Ran grew silent also as she thought back on those days.

"That's exactly why I don't want to see Kaito again. I don't want to have to go through that again. You don't know , and you never will unless you lose everything, everyone you love."

Shinichi's eyes never left the same spot on the floor as he spoke with his same monotone voice.

"Kaito's an idiot. He'd risk his life with a snap of a finger to save someone. I know that sounds selfish of me, but losing him would break my heart. That's why I'm pulling out before I fall deeper into this hole of awaiting despair..."

"But Shinichi, how can you ever find true happiness when you won't even give it a chance!" Ran's voice rose as she shook Shinichi, hoping it would knock some sense into him.

"Kaito's a great guy, and he obviously cares about you. Shinichi, for the first time in years, I saw a hint of joy in your eyes. How can you not...?"

"You can stop now," Shinichi told her simply and went to grab his winter coat.

"Where're you going," Ran became hopeful.

"To see... a certain idiot I fell in love with," he replied before opening the door.

Yes it would seem that he was too easily convinced to go back to Kaito. But Shinichi knew, at the back of his mind, he knew he would go back to him.

He already has fallen into the hole and there doesn't seem to be a way for him to climb back up.

He tried, but failed. Ran was right. For the past few days, feelings of joy, happiness, and even hope began to risen.

Maybe he wasn't meant to live his life in dark misery, and Kaito was the key. He was just too afraid to admit to it. That mental push forward from Ran was just what he needed.

_Yes, I really have fallen for the idiot._ He smiled at the thought.

" Ran?"

"Yes?" Ran got up to join Shinichi at the door.

"Thank you for that little speech. Even though it was incredibly sappy." Ran giggled at Shinichi's words.

That's the first time in years Shinichi said something that remotely came close to being a joke. Oh well, it's a start.

"At least it worked, right?" Ran beamed brightly.

"Yes it did." The two friends then left together, heading once again back to the hospital.

_My hands are shaking._ Shinichi noticed as he reached for the door handle.

Ran gave an encouraging push forward.

Shinichi couldn't really understand what he was so nervous about. Then he frowned when the scene from earlier playing through his mind.

His face grew hot being embarrass coming back to see him after he made a big scene and even told him to go to hell.

"Maybe this is not such a good idea," he lowered his hand and took a step back.

"Nuh uh." Ran blocked Shinichi's path.

"You made it this far. Don't tell me the fearless Kudo Shinichi is afraid to face a single guy, and an injured one at that." She smirked, something Shinichi's never seen Ran done before.

"Come on, Shinichi. You've made it this far."

"What came over you, Ran? You're starting to change." Shinichi let out a sigh of defeat.

"I can say the same thing for you." Her smile turned warmer, back to her old self. Shinichi smiled back reluctanly.

_Oh well, here goes nothing._

Shinichi closed his eyes and went for it, only to walk right into someone's chest. Two arms quickly wrapped around him. He stood still as the situation began to process.

"Wow, my first day here and there's already a person in my arms. A very handsome one, might I add. This must be my lucky day." The person holding Shinichi spoke in a cool confident tone.

"Is that so?" a low threatening voice came from the brunette in his arms.

With a surprising amount of strength, he shoved him off and left a red imprint of his hand on the side of his face. Shinichi grabbed the guy's shirt collar, but then froze once his shocked face came to view.

"Kaito?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he let go of him.

"Ughhh... I'm over here, Shinchan," a familiar voice chimed in.

Shinichi cocked his head to the side, finding Kaito still on the hospital bed with white cloth bandage wrapped around his torso.

Kaito gave him a warm smile, which didn't really help with his confusion.

Shinichi made his way slowly to Kaito, but kept his eyes glued on Kaito's double.

The resemblance was striking. They shared every single features except for the hair color and complexion.

And their voices, they were completely different also. Kaito's voice was warm, sweet, and comforting.

As for the double, he sounded overly confident and a bit sleazy. There was something Shinichi didn't like about the double that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

_Must think he's some hot shot or something. _Shinichi thought in disgust as the double stood with his hands in his pant pocket, watching Shinichi's every move with a smirk.

His glare faltered when two warm hands took hold of his, the one he had been wearing the bracelet Kaito gave to him.

Turning away from the double, Shinichi could feel himself being pulled down until he was seated beside Kaito.

Blushing slightly, Shinichi felt he had to turn away from embarrassment.

_Damn, why can't I contro__l myself around him? _Shinichi cursed himself. It was then that he noticed they weren't the only ones in the room.

"So **_he_** is the reason you wanted to stay here," the double spoke again empasizing the word 'he' as he took a step towards them.

"Well, can't say that I blame you. He's a cute one." He winked at Shinichi.

_Cute?_ Shinichi's left brow quirked up. _Did he just called me cute? And what's with the wink? Maybe another hand print on the other side of his face will wipe away that cocky smile. _

A devilish smile started to form on Shinichi's face when Kaito's hands squeezed him gently.

"Shinchan, I'd like you to meet my other half. This is my brother, Saguru. Saguru, this is Shinichi. He's..."

" The name's Kudo Shinichi, Kaito's future partner in life." he annouced to everyone, without any thought or hesitation.

* * *

i'm a line i'm a line i'm a line i'm a line i'm a line i'm a line i'm a line i'm a line

Wow Shinichi's declared himself his future partner! hehe. I'm actually thinking bout saying future wife but I think it's inappropriate. hahaha

Hakuba's not a "bad" guy really in this story.

He's the smooth and suave guy who's just looking out for Kaito and himself.

Uhhhh.. so peeps, what do you think?

Need reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Metantei Conan/ Magic Kaito nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.

**again ...**

I do not own MK|DC:((

all rights reserved to Aoyama sensei! :)

note:

text - thoughts

text - letter

"text" - conversation

text - normal character POV [yes... I'm lazy enugh to copy and paste my own disclaimer :) hahaha]

**WARNING: EXTREME KAISHIN FLUFF UP AHEAD! You've been warned.**

**review response:**

**LMeg9.20: Uhhhh .. they don't exactly look the same, Hakuba still got the same looks from the anime maybe it's just me... but I think all the Gosho boys have the same facial features except hair and complexion. But the resemblance between Shinchan and Kaichan was different .. haha I think they're meant to be. Waaaaahhhh!**

**Mai-chan63: Hai hai! I love the previous chapter too! Ooh and please proceed reading :) this chappie might suit your liking :)**

**mochiusagi: You would'nt know I tempted I was to put the 'wifey' word there... but I was afraid it might create some confusion hahaha...**

**EVERYONE:**

Here goes another chapter. And I think it's pretty long so... Please read on...

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

_'You told me I was beautiful. _

_ And even though a lot of people tell me that, _

_I think you're the only one who really meant it. _

_For you were the only one who really took the time to look.'_

oOo imalineimalineimalineimaline oOo

(^^.)

**i think this should be considered Shinchan's POV?**

Shinichi could feel himself waking slowly, but he refused to open his eyes. If he had his way, he would lay there forever in the comfort of his arms.

But his wish was taken away when a pair of warm soft lips gently pressed on his forehead.

His eyes fluttered open and looked up to meet the dark indigo eyes that belonged to Kaito.

The guy whom, since yesterday, he declared to be his future husband not that it's directly said.

Shinichi could still remember the shocked featured on everyone's faces when the words left his mouth.

Yes, Kaito made him do unpredictable things, it scared him a bit. He let out a huge sigh of relief when Kaito only smiled and wrapped his arms around him in agreement.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" he looked at Shinichi apologetically, his soft eyes warming the latter's heart.

Shinichi nodded wearily and began stretching. He had spent the night at the hospital.

After many failed attempts at sleeping on the couch, Kaito finally offered the space on the bed next to him.

Shinichi surprised himself when he accepted his offer, but then thought it was alright.

After all, he did plan on being with him forever.

He knew his words and actions were strange but he couldn't help it.

The feelings were all new to him. He never knew he could feel this much towards a guy.

Shinichi always thought the love for his parents filled his heart, that's why he never even felt attracted to another person, be it a guy or the opposite sex excluding Ran.

Both guys and girls found him stuck up, and even rumors of him being gay popped up when he never dated.

And that time, Shinichi even wondered himself.

But he quickly banished those thoughts since he didn't find himself being attracted to guys either.

He just... never felt any romantic feelings toward anyone before, until now. Kaito ignited new burning feelings inside him.

He had somehow manage to creep up and found a place in his heart. He wanted to feel his touch when he's near him and when he's not with him, he yearned to be.

Shinichi was stubbnorn, he knew, but try as he might, he couldn't deny it any longer.

_I've fallen in love with him._

_NORMAL POV_

Shinichi looked around and realized they were still in the same position from when he fell asleep.

A new sense of comfort overcame his body.

_I can trust him. Last night was... nice. _Shinichi decided.

The bed was quite small so they had to scoot in closer.

Both were silent as they laid there, with Kaito's arms around Shinichi's shoulder and his head resting just underneath Kaito's neck under his chin.

The silence was calm, peaceful, and comfortable rather than being awkward.

Shinichi drifted to sleep no more than twenty minutes later. Now awaken, he couldn't help but wish he could close his eyes and stay that way awhile longer.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" he asked Kaito shyly.

"I tried, but it was impossible with you next to me," Kaito said in an almost casual tone and added a smile at the end.

Shinichi's face turned beet red. Kaito noticed and became worried.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" He placed the back of his hand on Shinichi's forehead to feel his temperature.

"You were out in the cold in your sleeping clothes on yesterday. You might have caught a cold."

Shinichi couldn't hold in a chuckle. _He's really cute when he's all worked up._

"What's so funny?" Kaito asked, genuinely confused.

"You are." Shinichi answered with a smile.

" You're quite the sweet talker, Kaito." He studied him. Here was the guy he barely meet for a few days and now he's the man he planned on spending the rest of his life with.

It then struck him that he didn't really know anything about him. Who are his parents, where did he come from... _does he make other person's heart melt like mines_...

Kaito sensed something's wrong. "Are you okay, Shinchan?"

"You're quite a flirt. Do you talk to this way to all the guys? or girls? " Shinichi asked, half joking.

Kaito thought for a moment.

"Not... intentionally," he finally replied with a goofy grin.

"How can you flirt unintentionally?" Shinichi could feel himself growing jealous and it was apparent in his tone of voice.

_Hmph, I guess not all these new feelings are so nice. So he flirts with other people._

Shinichi pouts unconciously. Kaito stared at him and then laughed.

" What's so funny," he growled and gave Kaito an angry look.

Then he began to feel silly acting like a child. Kaito unexpectedly wrapped his other arm around Shinichi and pulled him closer to Kaito until their foreheads pressed up against each other. Shinichi's eyes locked on his, he was lost for words.

"I was joking, Shinchan," he said with a playful laugh.

"Do you realized how cute you are when you get jealous?" he whispered softly making him shiver.

"I don't like being called 'cute'," Shinichi replied in the same whispering tone.

"And I wasn't jealous," he added unable to move from his current position.

The heat all rose to him as Kaito inched his lips closer and Shinichi closed his eyes. He waited, again the kiss never came.

_Why does he like toying with me like this?_

Shinichi opened his eyes in both annoyance and disappointment, but they grew wider when Kaito's lips met his. He pulled back suddenly before any thoughts could enter Shinichi's mind.

"Hmm?'

"I wanted to see the look in your eyes when we first kiss." Kaito said with a smile.

"And...?" Shinichi waited.

"I think I want more." His smile grew closed in for another kiss, a real one, but Shinichi quickly slid himself out of his arms and backed away from the bed.

"Nope," was all he said as Kaito looked at him in confusion.

"But..."

"It's my turn to make you wait," he teased while putting on his jacket.

"Besides, it's getting late and I have work to get to." Kaito's face dropped.

_Ha, that's what you get for teasing me. _Shinichi thought, feeling victorious.

"I'll be back later to see you." Shinichi finished up tying a scarf around his neck.

"Okay," Kaito reluctantly replied. "But before you go, I have something for you."

"What is it?" Shinichi walked over to him. Kaito started to turn the necklace around his neck.

_I've never noticed he wore a necklace..._

Sparkles gleamed brightly in Shinichi's eyes when a ring came to view. Kaito was using it as a charm for his necklace.

Shinichi felt his jaw dropped slowly. It was a small ring with a tiny round diamond on the center. It wasn't fancy or expensive looking, but that didn't matter at all.

_Could this be?_

"I bought this years ago. I was 13 years old.

I remember seeing this ring and immediately thought of you." Kaito held on to the ring.

" That summer... I've never worked so hard, but I finally did it. I finally saved up enough money to buy the ring." he looked up at Shinichi.

"I know it's not big and not that pretty but..."

"It's perfect," Shinichi whispered in almost in tears, his eyes not leaving the ring in Kaito's hands.

Kaito smiled, happy and relieved he liked it. He started to take out the ring, but Shinichi's soft hands stopped him.

"Can I keep it the way it is? With the necklace?" Shinichi looked into his eyes.

_How can I say no to that beautiful face._

"Turn around," he told Shinichi softly. And Shinichi did as told. He sat on the bed with his back to Kaito.

Soon the necklace was around his neck and Shinichi's hands automatically went up to grabbed the ring and held on tight.

Kaito kissed the nape of his neck, Shinichi shivered at his sensual touch. He wanted to melt.

"I love you, Shinchan," he whispered into the latter's ears. Shinichi's heart soared.

"I.. I love you too, Kai," he managed to reply.

Kaito's arms slowly wrapped around Shinichi's waist. He leaned back unto Kaito, wanting to feel the closeness.

Shinichi couldn't remember a time he was happier.

"I want to tell you everything, Shinchan," Kaito's voice continued to whisper in his ear.

"Everything about me." His breath was hot, Shinichi's heartbeat quicken it's pace.

He felt weak under his words.

"But ugh... after you come back from work, okay?" His voice shifted to his usual cheerful tone.

_I need more time._

Shinichi's eyes widen in realization.

_Oh yeah, work! _she turned his head halfway back as Kaito's arms slowly slid off his waist.

Not feeling the warm comfort of his arms anymore disappointed him.

"I'll wait here for you," Kaito spoke again with a smile. The smile was so contagious, Shinichi couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course you'll be here. You can't even walk yet." Shinichi reminded him, smile still brightly on his face.

_That's the smile I've been waiting to see._

"Oh yeah," Kaito laughed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'll be back for lunch and bring you something good to eat, okay?" Kaito nodded pleasantly as Shinichi walked to him.

"Thank you, Kai." he added before giving him a peak on the nose, with his hand still holding on to the ring. Shinichi was outside the door a few seconds later.

_Kaito's POV_

Kaito slumped slow on the bed, his smile quickly fading.

He truly couldn't sleep last night. Today would the day he will tell Shinichi everything, and he meant everything.

Kaito thought hard for many recent nights, debating on the best possible way to tell him.

Keeping it from him was not an option and Kaito knew it. There was a certain British accent, blonde haired guy waiting patiently for his chance at getting on Shinichi's good side.

_Kuroba Saguru..._

Though he may act clueless and a bit dense at times, Kaito wasn't stupid.

He wasn't the only one who has this future revealing dreams.

The thing Kaito came to see as both a gift and a curse. Saguru dreamt of the same things Kaito did.

Everything Kaito saw through the dreams, Saguru did also, and that included Shinichi... His beautiful Shinichi.

They sometimes even feel the same things if the feeling was strong enough.

That's why Kaito refered to Saguru as his other half rather that just his brother.

At this pointed, nothing was stronger than Kaito's love for Shinichi, and it scared him. The clock ticked slowly, with Kaito dreading every passing second.

_Please don't hate me, Shinchan. I wouldn't know what to do if I lose you._

_NORMAL POV_

Shinichi stepped outside and inhailed a breath of cool fresh air.

He walked slowly in a daydream daze towards his apartment, feeling as if he wasn't even touching the ground.

_I'm floating..._

"Someone's in a good mood this morning. You really should smile more often. You're really handsome when you smile." Shinichi stopped, his eyes narrowed for he recognized the voice.

_Why does he got to kill the mood? _

"Leave me alone," Shinichi said bluntly as he continued to walk forward without even turning around to face him.

"That was quite an announcement yesterday," he continued, choosing to ignore his warning.

"What would you do if it doesn't happen? If Kaito doesn't turn out to your partner?"

Shinichi froze.

_What? Why would he ask something like that? _

He slowly turned around to face Saguru for the first time that morning.

Saguru had the same annoying smile Shinichi hated so much.

His garment consist of a black wool sweater and black slacks with, what else, but a black scarf around his neck.

"What do you mean by that?" Shinichi asked in a tone Saguru couldn't quite comprehend.

It was a mixture of anger, confusion, and fear. He walked over to Shinichi, his hands in his pant pockets, still with the smirk on his face.

Stopping only a foot or so away from Shinichi, he studied the other's face.

Saguru leaned in closer and closer, looking intensely into his eyes, but Shinichi stood his ground.

Saguru gaze didn't have the same affect as Kaito's. Instead of melting away, he found himself fighting the urge to slap him across the face.

"Shinichi?" Saguru whispered, his face only a few inches from the latter.

"Before asking anything, would you mind taking several steps back?" Shinichi asked in his casual icy tone.

"You're invading my personal space." Saguru chuckled, increasing Shinichi's anger meter up a notch.

"But if I do that, I wouldn't be able to..." Saguru combed his right hand's fingers through Shinichi's hair and grab the ends before pulling them to his nose for a sniff.

_I want you, Shinichi..._

Shinichi shot him a look of shock and disgust before shoving him off.

Saguru stumbled back a few steps but quickly regained composure.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sinichi asked angrily through clenched teeth.

"Aw come on, Shinchan. Lighten up and have some fun." he retained his sly smile.

"That's not something you should be suggesting to your own brother's fiance."

_I really don't need to be here right now. I got a job to get to or I'll lose my clients. _

Shinichi thought bitterly, completely uninterested in whatever the double had in mind.

"You're his fiance now, but can't say the same for the future." He gave him a knowing smile.

"What is it with you Kuroba boys?" Shinichi was getting tired of it and quick.

"Quit talking in codes."

"Last night, I had a dream about you, Shinichi." His eyes widened.

_What the hell is he doing dreaming about me?_

"And...?" Shinichi arched an eyebrow. Saguru's smile widened into a sly toothy grin making Shinichi uneasy.

"You will be a Kuroba, Shinichi," he assured.

"But you will not hold the title as Kaito's partner because your future lies with me."

* * *

awww... am i mean?

sorry ...

how was it? like it? hate it?

please tell me your reactions.

Not only did I appreciate all your reviews.. I also get motivated by them.

Please hit Review this Chapter button and share your suggestions :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Metantei Conan/ Magic Kaito nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.

**again ...**

I do not own MK|DC:((

all rights reserved to Aoyama sensei! :)

note:

text - thoughts

text - letter

"text" - conversation

text - normal character POV [yes... I'm lazy enugh to copy and paste my own disclaimer :) hahaha]

**review response:**

**Guest:** Read on and find the answer to your query :)

Mai-chan63: I love that you love this chap!

icarusdg: You think so too? hahaha hai hai! Shin-chan is adorable... hoooray!

mochiusagi: yeah he's a jerk hahaha .. i think you'll hate him more on the next chappies

LMeg9.20: See the chap now :)

hitomi65: you're welcome :)

Everyone:

Please read on... and don't forget to review!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

_'Some mistakes are too much fun to only make once._

_Sometimes we know we shouldn't and thats exactly why we do._

_Mistakes are sometimes the best memories._

_You're born, you die, and in between you make a lot of mistakes._

_Every new day is another chance to change your life.'_

oOo

"Are you sure this is the room?" The dark haired girl turned to her sister who was growing more annoyed by the moment.

"Yes, _**Aoko**_, that's the room!" she exploded. "My men have never steered me wrong."

"Ok. Here goes..." She opened the door quietly to find a smiling brunette sitting on the bed.

_'He knew I'll be here and is welcoming me with a smile.' _Aoko became hopeful.

_'Maybe... maybe he will come back with me.' _

" Oh! And here's a cup of milk to wash down the donuts!"

"Huh?" Aoko looked to the side to find an excited dark haired girl offering Kaito a glass of milk.

"Thanks, Kazuha," he replied gratefully.

" You know you don't have to do this. I'm fine, really. I don't blame you at all."

"Don't be silly! I was the one driving the car and wasn't watching where I was go..."

"What's with the incisive noise?" Shiho stuck her head in the room drawing both Kaito and Kazuha's attention.\

"Shiho! Aoko!" Kaito exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Umm..." Aoko tried to find the right things to say. The truth would be a bit embarrassing.

What normal girl would send out hired help just to find a guy, who doesn't even love her for that matter, all around the world? Aoko suddenly thought herself pathetic..

"Who are you people?" Kazuha set down the treats she brought for Kaito on a nearby table and began walking towards them.

"So_** you're **_the noisy one." Shiho ignored her question.

"You should tone down your voice a bit since this_** is **_a hospital you know." A smirk started to appeared as she watch the girl standing in front of her turn red.

Kazuha's eyebrows furrowed._ 'Who does this jerk think she is?' _She could feel her face getting hot from anger. She was about to explode at her when Kaito interrupted.

"Why don't you guys come in? I'm sure we have a lot of catch up on," Kaito offered pleasantly.

Aoko nodded with a smile, but Shiho had other plans.

"No thanks! I have better things to do rather than sit here and swap stories with you." Shiho crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

_'She's exactly the way I remembered her.' _Kaito thought.

"Ok, I'll call you when I'm done here," Aoko said softly to her younger sister, thankful that she knew Aoko needed some time to talk to Kaito alone.

Shiho just nodded and left. Kazuha watched as she closed the door behind her before turning around to eye Aoko suspiciously as the girl took a seat next to Kaito's bed.

_'Who's that girl? She's inching way to close to Kaito there.' _Kazuha noticed and didn't like it one bit.

It wasn't because she was jealous, well maybe a little since she's developed a small crush on the always smiling boy. Seeing the smile on his face was always refreshing and it could brighten up anyone's day. But she was more concern for Shinichi at the moment.

Kazuha still couldn't believe how bold Shinichi was, announcing he was Kaito's future partner.

In fact, everyone in the room was equally stunned, except for Kaito and his brother, Saguru.

'That Shinichi, he sure is something else.' Kazuha remembered herself thinking after she recovered from the sheer shock from Shinichi's annoucement.

At first glance, she could already tell the almost emotionless brunette wasn't your typical guy. Perhaps that's why he attracted so many guys' and girls attention, and it didn't hurt that he was also incredibly handsome.

Ran once told Kazuha that Shinichi's icy, and sometimes cruel, attitude drove people away before they could even get to know him, the real Shinichi.

Kaito was the first guy who stayed persistent, and it seemed he was able to bring out a little of the nicer, more caring Shinichi that disappeared for so long.

That's why Kazuha decided they were perfect for each other, and she didn't allow her little crush to develop into something more. Though it was tempting at times, especially when she was alone with him.

"Are you okay, Kaito?" Kazuha's eyes widen when Aoko placed her hand on top of Kaito's.

_'Oh no she didn't!'_ Kazuha decided to take action.

"So Kaito, how's your** fiance**, Shin-chan?"

she made sure to ask loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Did he come visit you this morning? I bet he came real early since I know you two can't stand to stay apart for long."

_'Fiance...?' _Aoko brought her hand and place it on her lap. _'I guess a lot has changed since he left.'_

"Shinichi's great. Or at least he seemed to be when he left this morning to shower for work?" Kaito answered, completely clueless as to what Kazuha was trying to do.

The answer was a bit unexpected. Kazuha came extra early to bring the treats for Kaito and planned to spend a little bit of time with him before going to school.

"Wow he must have came extra early cause I didn't see or passed by him when I came in."

"Oh, he spend the night and left about ten minutes before you came in," he replied casually. Kazuha and Aoko's jaw dropped slightly.

_'Geez! That's not what I expected at all, but oh well. Maybe this girl will back off now.' _

Aoko then smiled in victory. She loved the feeling of being the winner, even with something as stupid and small as this. Her eyes shifted to the digital clock above Kaito's bed and almost flipped learning she was already late for school.

"Oh no! I'm late! I have finals today!" Kazuha shrieked with her arms threw in the air wildly.

Kaito almost laughed out loud at the frantic girl. He thought it was cute how she always managed to get worked up over everything, however big or small it may be. "You better get going then."

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" Kazuha was out the door a second later.

Kaito turned back to Aoko, a frown now replaced the hopeful smile she wore when first arrived.

He was sadden to see her that way. It was all his fault for leading her on, even though it was unintentional.

"I'm sorry, Aoko..." he apologized softly, unable to look at her in the eyes.

"You left without saying goodbye," Aoko finally choked out, her eyes also down looking at the floor.

Kaito wanted to kick himself at that moment, but given his current physical state, that was quite impossible.

He sighed and reached over to take her hand in his despite the excruciating pain shooting throughout his body.

"That was... a selfish thing of me to do." Kaito placed his hand on top of her's.

" But please believe that everything I did was the best for everyone."

Aoko's face twisted in confusion.

'How could leaving me and breaking my heart be best for everyone?' she thought bitterly to herself.

She stilled remembered that day clearly as if it was imprinted in her mind to remind her how he never loved or care for her. That morning, everything seemed perfect. The sun was out shining extra bright and the birds chirped in delight as they flew around playfully in the well constructed courtyard garden.

Aoko got up early to cook breakfast just for Kaito and herself.

She held the tray in her hands tightly as she made her way to his room, but everything soon feel and spilt on the wooden floor once Aoko came upon Kaito's empty room. All Kaito's belonging, which he usually kept at a corner by his bed, were all missing.

She remembered it all, including how she spend the whole day looking for him and crying at night when she was too exhausted to search any further. But now, the guy she had been desperately searching for this whole time was telling her what he did was 'best for everyone?' Aoko almost snorted at his cluelessness.

The cold morning wind attacked Kazuha's face as she bolted for her car parked in the visitor's parking lot. Luckily it was wasn't far from the building. She felt uncomfortable having to run with all her winter gears.

What with the huge and heavy snow boots, her layers and layers of clothes, her hat and earmuffs, Kazuha could tell she looked ridiculous. She was relieved to see there wasn't anyone outside who could witness her crazy getup until...

"My my, what a funny sight," a familiar voice came to her. She turned around to see the owner of the voice as she continued to run. As expected, the clearly European accented voice belonged to the blonde-haired girl whom she really didn't want to see at the moment.

_'Argh, I really want to take my boots and shove it up her...' _Kazuha suddenly tripped on something before she could finish her thought. She landed face first on the snow covered grass. Luckily, the layers of clothing and 3 inches of snow lessen then pain.

"God this is embarrassing!" She mumbled with her face still buried in the snow.

A faint sound of laughter could be heard nearby. _'Is that jerk actually laughing at me?' _Kazuha's hands gathered up some snow. Then with surprising swiftness, managed pushed herself up and hurl both fists full of snow squarely at Shiho's face.

She smiled in triumph before quickly running to her car. Shiho was long gone when Shiho finally recovered from bring hit in the face.

She stared at the direction Kazuha's car disappeared to.

"Hump, I'll get you for that," assured out loud. Then a sly smile spread across her face.

"This is going to be fun." There was a tinge in excitement in her voice for the loud and spunky Kazuha had sparked her interest.

Shinichi found himself standing alone at a bridge.

The very same one where Kaito first hugged him, the one he discovered new found feelings, the same place where he first fell in love.

After his encounter with Saguru, Shinichi never made it home to shower or nor did he show up for work.

He just walked, and continued to walk until he reached this very spot.

The conversation with Saguru left him shaken. He would actually admit, at that moment, he was scared. Saguru's words played over and over again in his head as he wandered around town.

''...your future lies with me... Kaito has a secret... you'll hate him... dark secrets... your love will die..."

His head began to spin. He wanted to scream, but couldn't find the energy. The thought of not being with Kaito any longer drained every ounce of strength in him.

_'What's going on? I feel so weak.' _His hands suddenly found the ring on the necklace. He squeezed it tight until his knuckles turned white.

_'Don't you dare break my heart, Kaito ...'_

* * *

And that ends chapter 12! Hope everyone enjoyed this chappie.

Next update? errrm, when I feel motivated enough lol.

please send your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

_**My world has shattered! I can't watch detective conan! Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I already started on the next chapter so it shouldn't take as long to update again.**_

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

_A man nearly always loves for other reasons than he thinks. A lover is apt to be as full of secrets from himself as is the object of his love from him._  
_~Ben Hecht_  
**  
**

**oOo**

Ran looked at the clock, which read 12:52.

She began to organize the little messes around the counter. Any minute now, Heiji would be there to take her to lunch. It wasn't long before she finished. Ran looked over at Shinichi's empty séance room.

_'I wonder if he's...'_

"Are you ready to go, Ran?" Heiji stuck his head in the shop. He noticed the concern look on his current, and first, girlfriend's face and quickly ran in.

But of course with his clumsy self, Heiji managed to trip on his own foot and stumbled falling on top of the surprised girl in front of him.

Ran let out a loud but short yelp at the force of the contact, sending her staggering back and finally fell on the floor. There was a few seconds of silence before she was able to lift up her head to find an Osakan's body prawled on top of her with his face buried in her bossom. Her face immediately turned a deep shade of red. Ran had never been this physically close to a boy before.

"Ughhh..." a groggy sound came from Heiji. His head wearily came up to stare at Ran's shying eyes. After a second or two past, when the whole situation began to process in his head, Heiji's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Ran! I'm really sorry!" Heiji shrieked. More quickly than when he fell on her, Heiji pushed himself up off Ran. His face turned a deep shade of red as he helped her up. Not once did he make eye contact.

Ran did the same, avoiding Heiji's eyes. She lightly swiped the back of her pants pretending to clean it just to distract herself from the awkward silence.

"Umm... I wonder if Shinichi's okay!" Her unexpectedly loud voice made Heiji jump.

Ran giggled lightly. She thought him adorable everytime he does that. She still couldn't believe she had managed to find someone who was more shy around a person of the opposite sex than herself.

"You mean he never showed up for work?" the boy was glad she changed the subject and diverted their thoughts to something else.

"No. Shinichi's been late before, but he always managed to get here before 10, or he would at least call. Ran brought her hand up to her chin and rubbed it.

"Maybe he went to keep Kaito company."

"That must be it. We can stop by to visit Kaito after lunch."

"Ok!" Ran said excitedly.

It was five after 1:00 and Shinichi found himslef walking back to the hospital. After a long hot bath, he was able to clear his mind and decided not to dwell on the bit of information Saguru gave him earlier. He figured Kaito would be able to explain everything.

_'He damn well better be able to...'_

"You don't love me, Aoko," Kaito said bluntly.

Aoko's body jerked back at his statement.

"How can you say that?" Her voice was sad. Kaito could tell she was on the verge of tears. He couldn't feel more horrible at the moment.

"I've searched so desperately for you all these time. How can it not be love?"

Kaito shook his head slowly.

"It's not love..."

"You're wrong!" Aoko's voice became loud, surprising Kaito a bit.

"Stop lying to yourself, Aoko! You know the one you love is him, still is and will always be!"

Kaito raised his voice for the first time. The dark haired girl could do nothing but silently stare at him, a bit shocked.

Never in the time she had known him did Kaito ever raised his voice. He usually wore his carefree smile and spoke calmly with a soft and sometimes playful tone.

That was one of the quality that drew her to him. But now, to hear him use such a tone, it frightened her to think the Kaito she knew and needed had changed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell," he went back to his thoughtful voice.

"It's okay..."

Kaito sighed. "Aoko, remember the day I saved you from..." he looked away from her.

"...taking away your life?" he finished the sentence painfully.

Aoko nodded a reply but was too ashamed to look at Kaito herself.

"You were a wreck after that. Nobody could convince you to come out of your room or eat until you lost consciousness."

Aoko stayed quiet and began fidgeting with her fingers as Kaito continued down memory lane, a painful one at that.

"Others gave up on you but I still continued to try. Eventually you started eating again. Before long, you were back to normal, or so it seemed. You might have fooled everybody else, but not me. You still thought and dreamt of him. And sometimes, when you think no one is watching, you cried to yourself."

By this time, tears were rolling down freely from Aoko's eyes and she didn't even make an effort to stop it.

"The only reason you enjoyed my company was because you wanted to lie to everyone and... yourself."

His eyes darted around nervously as he tried to decide whether he should continue or not.

_'She needs to hear this.'_Kaito decided. _'Or she will never find peace.'_

"You wanted to convince yourself that you're over him. I was there, so you... used me."

His voice was low, but Aoko heard him clearly. She opened her mouth to argue but no words came out.

"I didn't want you to live in a lie anymore, so I left..." Kaito stopped when Aoko started laughing.

He turned to her and stared for a moment. Her laugh was of what, he wasn't sure.

"I knew you were different from other guys," Aoko wiped away her tears and a smile replaced her sadness. They looked at each other in silence for awhile until both burst out in another laughter.

"Thank you, Ba-Kaito. Thank you so much."

Kaito nodded thoughtfully. 'No, thank _**you,**_ Ahoko. For everything you will do for me...and Shinichi.'

"Your life is going to be so much better from now on. You'll soon meet that special someone you will be love. Even though no one could replace the one you lost, he will still be able to make you happy." He smiled at her reassuringly.

Aoko couldn't help but smile back at him."You're one of a kind, Kaito," she said after a moment of thought.

"Whoever had managed to capture your heart is a very lucky girl." She winked at him before she stood and gave Kaito a hug. At that moment she felt new, alive... reborned. All those things thanks to the goofy smiling guy in her embrace.

Kaito smiled "Actually … the one who caught my heart… Is a guy" giving Aoko a wink.

Shinichi stared at the door to Kaito's room. He felt his chest pumping along with the beat of his heart.

"I want to know everything about him...and Saguru. I will find out, even if it kills me..."

* * *

I think something is really wrong with the pairing arrrrgggh!

help! should i rewrite the heiji/ran pairing as heiji/kazuha?

reviews please!

That's the end of chapter 11. Is that consider a cliffy? If so... Oppes! The next chapter is coming soon. Also, I will be making a Detective Conan website so hope I'll get all the needed support. I love **Shinichi!** and **KaiShin!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Metantei Conan/ Magic Kaito nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.

**again ...**

I do not own MK|DC:((

all rights reserved to Aoyama sensei! :)

note:

text - thoughts

text - letter

"text" - conversation

text - normal character POV [yes... I'm lazy enugh to copy and paste my own disclaimer :) hahaha]

**Hi everyone!**

**Ok so it took longer than I thought to type up this chapter. I have to redo it at least 3 times and the final result still wasn't satisfying. Oh wells, enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_'A fake smile can hide a million tears'_

**oOo**

With a slight twist of the knob, the door slowly swung open. Shinichi stood still as an unexpected view became visible to him. A mixture of emotions ran through his mind until he wasn't sure how he felt.

In front of him was a girl, slightly younger from the looks of it, leaning forward with her arms wrapped around Kaito. Shinichi's lips parted, he wanted to say something, but no words came out.

'I wonder if this is what Saguru was referring to. Kaito's secret...'

Shinichi was forced to snap out of his thoughts when Kaito's surprising cheerful voice called to him.

"Shin-chan!" he looked up suddenly. The messy haired girl no longer had her arms around Kaito. She wore a smile, quite genuine to Shinichi's observation.

"You were so quiet; we didn't hear you come in." Kaito said casually. Too casual to Shinichi's liking.

'Hmmm... is it a normal thing for him to be in the arms of another woman?' Kaito was still a complete mystery to him, and he's there to learn all he needs to about him. However, Shinichi couldn't help but feel afraid. Afraid of what he might learn, afraid Saguru's words will indeed become his future.

"Shin-chan, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he answered quickly. 'I need to stop spacing out.'

Kaito looked him over when his eyes landed on the bags in Shinichi's hands.

"Oh is that lunch? I'm starved!" His eyes brighten.

"Sorry I'm late. I... ran into someone." Shinichi made his way to Kaito's bed side, opposite of Aoko.

"But it seems you were keeping yourself busy while waiting." he eyed the girl opposite from him whose face still carried a smile.

"Huh?" Kaito stared at Shinichi.

'Why is he always so clueless?' he sighed.

"Oh! I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Aoko."

Aoko extended her hand towards Shinichi. "It's really nice to meet you."

"You have an accent," Shinichi noticed as he reached for Aoko's hand.

"Hmm? Oh yes well, I've studied in England since I was young."

"I see... so, how do you know my Kai-chan." Shinichi made sure to put emphasis on the word 'my'.

Aoko giggled in those lady-like way where one of her hand covered her mouth.

She's well mannered. Must be rich.

"What's so funny?" Shinichi failed to see the humor. He eyed Aoko as Kaito sat there with an uncomfortable smile. Shinichi could see him at the corner of his eyes.

'He still manages to smile at a time like this. Something must be wrong with him... or with me for falling for him.'

"I'm sorry, Shin-kun." Aoko finally spoke.

"I think you've got the wrong idea about Kaito and I."

"Oh?" Shinichi arched a brow, hoping Aoko would elaborate.

"I really am just an old friend. Kaito helped me to realize that." Aoko looked over to Kaito and gave him a warm smile, and he did the same in return.

"Are you quite done in here?" Shiho bursted into the room. All three pairs of eyes were on her.

Shinichi's eyes widened slightly in recognition as did Shiho's.

"You!" She pointed at the still brunette whom did nothing more to acknowledge him remembering her.

"Me?" he replied. "What about me?"

"You're that boy." She started walking towards Shinichi while she narrowed her eyes at him.

I don't need this right now. Shinichi sighed to himself.

"Oh Shiho! You know Kaito's fiancé?" Aoko voice chimed in.

"Fiancé?" Shiho shriek. Shinichi found it quite amusing. And apparently, so did Kaito since he chuckled at the girl.

"Yes, his fiancé. Do you have a problem with that?" She gave Shiho a glare that said 'go on, say that you do'.

Shiho looked at Shinichi and Kaito back and forth until her gaze landed on her own sister. "But what about...?" she started.

"Everything's been taken cared of," Aoko interrupted. She knew what her sister was getting at, but she still didn't know about what had went on.

"Now come on, little sister. Let's leave the two lovers alone." Aoko winked at Kaito and took hold of Shiho's hand, directing her to the door.

"But," Shiho tried to protest. She still didn't know what was going on. Too much information was shoved at her and they have yet to completely process in her mind..

"I'll explain everything later," Aoko looked directly into Shiho's eyes, and she knew it was time to leave.

"Hmph, fine." she grunted. And with that, they were gone.

"So what's for lunch?" Kaito decided to break the silence that followed after Aoko and Shiho were gone. Shinichi turned to look at him. His face slowly forming a slight look of concern.

"Is... everything ok?" He was quick to pick it up.

"I ran into your brother, Saguru, this morning." Shinichi said after a moment of silence.

"Oh." He lowered his head and looked down at his hands.

They were cuffed together as he rubbed them against each other.

"What did he say?"

"He said lots of things. Things that I don't want to be true, but I can't help but wonder if they will be." Shinichi slowly sat himself down beside Kaito facing him.

"Tell me. The future, the one you saw, can they be wrong?" Kaito looked up to meet with Shinichi's eyes.

"The visions I see are never wrong." Shinichi let out a sigh of relief.

"And your brother's?"

"His has never been wrong either." Shinichi's heart dropped at his words. He wanted to scream at the thought of him being with Saguru. At this point, he couldn't even stand the sight of him.

'This is unfair. How can I end up with Saguru when... Argh! Everything's all wrong!'

Shinichi stood and turned away from Kaito. He didn't want the other to see him at his current state.

"But..."

'But?'

"... that doesn't mean the future can't be changed."

* * *

Sorry, no time to answer questions or respond to the reviews for the last chapter. But i do appreciate all the reviews. Thank you so much for the support! Please send your reviews ... I'm not gonna change anything on the pairings )


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Metantei Conan/ Magic Kaito nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.

**again ...**

I do not own MK|DC:((

all rights reserved to Aoyama sensei! :)

note:

text - thoughts

text - letter

"text" - conversation

text - normal character POV [yes... I'm lazy enugh to copy and paste my own disclaimer :) hahaha]

**Hi everyone!**

**I've been getting very few reviews and it makes me sad... :(**

**What's with the blackmail story, and why are people still reading that even though I'm not updating? :(**

**Anyways ... read on ...**

* * *

** CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_"I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you wantto keep in, and the kind you don't dare to let out."  
― Ally Carter, Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover_

**oOo**

Ten minutes and twenty seconds exactly have past where there was nothing but the deafening silence.

Kaito sat at the same spot on his bed. He ached to stand and stretch, but there was still the matter concerning the detective standing by the window. He hadn't moved or uttered a word.

"Shin-chan," he called. He didn't care how he would respond. Anything would be better than Shinichi ignoring him.

"Who are you?" His words came to Kaito, slow, precise and demanding.

"Where did you come from? How are you able to know everything about me? My past, my future, my life. Tell me _everything_." Shinichi finally turned to face Kaito.

He could see from the dead serious look on his face that one of his clueless expressions or words wouldn't be enough to make the other crack a smile.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito." He felt ridiculous having to introduce himself to his fiancé.

"My brother and I were born with a special ability, one I see as both a gift and a curse."

"Your ability to see the future," Shinichi added softly. He made his way to the bed and sat on the edge. His two hands grabbed on to the hospital blanket.

'_I've got to get Kai some better blankets_,' the random thought crossed his mind.

"Yes," Kaito replied with a nod.

"At first, I thought they were just dreams and nightmares. Everyone had them, so I didn't give it much thought. But then…" he pauses for a moment and shifted.

Shinichi's holds on the blanket tighten, but just ever so slightly that Kaito wouldn't notice.

"Then, I learned the events from my nightmares occurred in reality. Some happened several hours later, some days, and some even months.

It was frightening." There was a slight tremble in Kaito's voice.

Talking about it only brought back horrible images from the events that ended in deaths. He could still remember every single detail of the murders. The way the victims' faces twisted in fear. The screams for help were enough to make him want to tear off his own ears.

Suddenly, a soft comforting hand came over his. His eyes automatically moved to the jointed hands. It felt nice, and strangely enough, it was able to calm him down. He looked up to find Shinichi's head still facing the same direction. His eyes stared blankly out the window.

Kaito smiled. '_Well, what else can I expect. This is Shinichi after all_.'

"As I grew older, I was able to cope with my ability. My brother being able to see the same things helped me out a bit. But at the time, I didn't really agree with his take on the matter. Saguru chose to simply ignore the dreams. He felt we shouldn't do anything to alter the future. '_Everything that was meant to happen should happen_' was all he usually said. But I disagreed. I felt there had to be a reason why I was given this ability. So I started helping people. The dreams that I was able to locate the time and date of when it will occur, I made sure I was there to help the ones in need. That was how I met with Nakamori keibu. He is the only other person outside my family who knows everything about ability."

Shinichi got up and walked back to the window, but then turned around to face Kaito. His arms slowly rose and crossed just below his chest.

"So you were able to know about me through your dreams?"

"Hmmm…" He closed his eyes and thought back on it. A wide grin immediately spread across his face making Shinichi wonder what exactly he was thinking of.

"My dreams about you were the best."

Shinichi arched a brow. Kaito's grin was making him uncomfortable.

"What are you thinking of? Something perverted?" he narrowed his eyes. Shinichi still wasn't sure if Kaito was able to dream of any of his private moments…

Kaito opened one of his eyes and looked over at Shinichi, whose cheek suddenly turned a nice pink.

"Why would you say that?" He continued to smile.

"Be serious." he demanded.

"What about your brother?"

Kaito snapped back to reality. "Saguru… unfortunately he and I see the same things in my dreams." He hated that fact and it was apparent in his voice.

"Unfortunately?" he eyed him.

"Hmph, Saguru seeing what I can only brought on the inevitable."

"Which is?" he pressed on, but wasn't prepared for what came out of his mouth next.

"Falling in love with you." Kaito looked straight into Shinichi's eyes. His ordinarily half closed eyelids lifted all the way up.

"What?..." His voice came out in a soft breath. Shinichi felt strange. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle that bit of information. Then, another thought came into mind.

"Kaito!" His loud voice was unexpected. He walked back to Kaito in quick paces.

"Last night, did you dream about anything?" _specifically me?_ He wanted to add by decided to leave out. His body was leaning in towards Kaito as he waited for his answer.

"I didn't sleep last night. Why?"

Shinichi huffed out an irritated sigh. "Saguru said my future lies with him."

"He did?" That certainly was news to him. In the all the years he had been dreaming of Shinichi, all of them pointed towards them being together. True he knew Saguru also fell in love with Shinichi, but in his visions, Shinichi still stayed with him. Saguru knew that. But then again, Kaito did alter an event.

'_The accident…_' Kaito realized. '_Oh no. What have I done_?'

"He also said you have a secret. Something you've been hiding from me." He leaned in even closer.

"What is it, Kaito?" His voice almost came out in a whisper. Kaito felt Shinichi's breath on his face.

'_This is it,_' he thought.

Kaito inhaled a lungful of air before saying the words that could cause Shinichi to leave him forever. "I'm the reason you parents died, Shinichi."

* * *

Ohhhh, what a twist huh? Lol. I bet you guys thought it was going to be something completely different that would come between Kai & Shinchan. I didn't think ANY person could break them up. It would be have to something bad, really bad to cause a drift between them. Since I got some time tonight, I'll respond to some reviews. Please send your reviews ...


	14. Chapter 14

hi fellaz !

Thank You so much for all the reviews [positive|negative|constructive criticism]. I loved it so much!

Thank you for adding me to your subscription|favorites|etcetera|etcetera .. but I would prefer reviews peeps! :)

Disclaimer: DC|MK|KAI|SHIN|IS|NOT|MINE[UNFORTUNATELY] - I guess that's pretty obvious since this is a fanfiction site :)

note:

"text" - dialogue

'text' - thoughts

- - change of POV

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_'Friends will keep you sane_  
_Love could fill your heart_  
_A lover can warm your bed_  
_But lonely is the soul_  
_Without a mate...'_

_Kahlil Gibran_

**oOo**

**(^^,)(o.O)(.^^)**

Shinichi's whole being went weak. He couldn't believe what he just heard. With even bone in his body, Shinichi hoped he heard wrong.

That his ears were deceiving him.

Anything other than what just came out of Kaito's mouth.

"Is this some kind of sick joke" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Please tell me _that_ was just another one of your stupid attempt at a joke."

His breathing became hard and heavy as he waited for Kaito's answer.

There was nothing but silence from him.

"Tell me, Kaito..." More silence. Shinichi grew impatient.

"I said tell me" His voice rose to new heights.

His hopeful eyes looked into Kaito's. He was still hoping, wishing what he heard was wrong.

_'Life can't be this cruel.'_ he thought bitterly.

"I can't tell you that, Shinichi" he said reluctantly.

"Your parents could have been alive if it wasn't for me."

"I don't understand" Shinichi stood up but his eyes stayed glue to the boy still in bed.

"Tell me what the hell happened now, Kuroba."

Hearing him use his surname to address him tightened Kaito's heart severely.

"This isn't the time to talk in your damn Kuroba codes." he was speaking through clenched teeth. His hands balled tightly into fists. He didn't even realize his nails had managed to dig themselves into his own flesh.

Kaito tried to take a hold of Shinichi's hand but he backed away in time.

He wasn't about to give in to his charm. Kaito sighed and retreated his hand.

"Start talking, Kuroba..." His tone was cold. Colder than usual, and this time it was intentional.

_'Ouch.'_ Kaito winced at the internal stab of pain.

With more icily glare from Shinichi, Kaito had no choice but to spill everything.

He sighed, long and loud.

"Well...I was always proud of being able to help so many people from their tragedies. I never even thought of the consequences of my actions. Then, I soon realized how wrong I have been to change what was meant to be."

He paused for a brief seconds.

"I had a dreamt of a man. He was walking down a dark alley, apparently drunk and lost while trying to get home. Three strangers followed him from the bar. They intended to kill him and take his money. The drunken man died in my dream, but I made sure I was there in time to help him when the actual event took place. Hmph, who would have thought me saving that man, was one of the biggest mistake of my life."

Shinichi listened to his every word, but his patience was growing thin.

_'Get on with it, Kuroba.'_

Kaito continued as if able to read his mind.

"Two months later, that very same man I saved that night was caught."

He began to chuckle as he shook his head.

"It turned out..." Kaito nearly choked on his breath making Shinichi almost forget he was mad at him. His foot stepped forward but he caught himself in time.

_'No, I can't give in. I must know everything.'_he restrained himself and resumed his position leaning by the window.

"...it turned out that man was a serial killer."

Kaito finally let out with a sob. Shinichi's eyes widen considerably at his words.

"What..." he breathed out, so low even Kaito couldn't hear.

"He murdered many people before. He raped and killed them; all of them were young beautiful girls who had a bright future ahead of them."

Tears were visibly running down Kaito's face.

Shinichi's own heart shattered to see him in such a state. He wanted to run to him and wrap his arms around Kaito. To console him, to tell him everything will be ok. But there he was, standing at the very same spot unable to move and completely speechless.

"He killed three more people after the day I saved him. I _saved_ him, Shinichi."

Kaito looked up at him, tears drenched his eyes.

"I was the reason those people died. I _helped_him murder them." Kaito's whole body began to tremble as he continued to cry.

That did it for Shinichi. Nothing else mattered at the moment but the boy in front of him. As quickly as his body could carry him, Shinichi ran and threw his arms around Kaito. Kaito's arms wrapped around him as well. He felt Kaito's every breath, his every tremble. Shinichi completely forgot about asking him about the death of his parents when...

"Two of the later three deaths were your parents" Kaito whispered into his ears and almost regretted letting out.

Shinichi's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe. Everything became a blur, and it took several moments before he realized the blur was from the tears that formed in his eyes.

"What did you say" he whispered back. It became almost impossible for Shinichi to breathe.

Kaito's hug tightened as if to restrain him from leaving as he continued.

"He raped and killed another girl. Then, as he fled the scene, he hit your parents car, causing it to flip and fall into a cliff."

Shinichi's head shook back and forth weakly, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"It was in the middle of night and so far out in the countryside, the killer as able to get away without any witness. I'm sorry, Shinichi."

He buried his tear flooded face under Shinichi's hair.

His next series of "I'm sorries" were muffled as he continued to apologize softly.

'Sorry... sorry...?' Shinichi repeated the words inside his head.

'Mom... dad...oh my god...'

It took several tries but Shinichi finally broke free from Kaito's hug.

He stared down at him blankly. He was numb, wasn't sure how he felt at the moment.

Kaito attempted to stand and take him back in his arms but winced in pain as a stitch became undone. Shinichi saw the pain in his eyes as his hand automatically held to his side, attempting to relieve the unbearable pain. He however didn't feel anything. Slowly and steadily, he walked towards the door.

_'I need to go. I need to get out of here. Get away from him...'_

Shinichi's hand gripped on the doorknob when one of Kaito's arm wrapped around his waist, holding him back.

"Please, Shinichi" he pleaded. Small droplets of blood dripped from his slowly opening injury and began to create a small crimson puddle.

Kaito had to lean in on Shinichi for support as he struggled to stand. His whole body screamed in pain.

"Please don't go. I can't... I can't lose you."

"I can't stay here."

Shinichi opened the door.

"I can't look at you right now."

"Please" his voice was filled with pain, both physically and emotionally.

"Let go of me" Shinichi yanked himself free and ran down the hallway.

Without the support from Shinichi, Kaito fell to his knees.

He could do nothing more than watch as he disappeared around the corner.

"I'm sorry, Shinichi..."

**(^^,)imalineimalineimaline-imalineimalineoOo(-.^)oOo**

Shinichi didn't get too far when he ran into a doctor. He grabbed the startled woman's arm and shook it roughly.

"You..." Shinichi was clearly out of breath. "...you have to help him. He's..."

"Whoa, calm down. Are you ok? Maybe you should..."

"He's hurt damn it! He needs help now" Shinichi yelled at the woman making her step back at her sound of his voice.

"Ok" she held on to both of Shinichi's arms. "Who's hurt" the woman asked calmly, looking straight into the ecstatic boy's eyes.

"Kaito. Kuroba Kaito. He's in room 306. Please, he's bleeding badly." Shinichi pleaded.

"I'll take care of it" the woman reassured Shinichi, squeezing his arm gently. "We have an emergency! Toru, Kenshi, please follow me…"

Shinichi huffed out a sigh of relief as he watched the three figures ran towards Kaito's room. He peeked around the corner making sure they reached him before turning around and walked out of the hospital.

Outside, the cool wind blew as little tiny flakes of snow began to fall.

**(^^,)imalineimalineimaline-imalineimalineoOo(-.^)oOo**

"Lunch was great, Heiji. Thanks for taking to such a nice place."

Ran looked over at the timid boy walking beside her. They reached the elevator and stepped in together.

"Oh it was nothing. I eat there pretty often, most of the time to entertain clients." He said shyly. Heiji's fingers brushed against Ran's causing every single strand of hair on his arm to stand.

'_If I hold her hand… will she get mad?'_

Heiji's hand suddenly found Ran's and he held on tightly. For moment neither of them moved nor made a sound. The only thing that could be heard was the low rhythmic sound of their breathing. The sudden _ding_ of the elevator caused them both to look up.

"Looks like our stop." Ran turned around to Heiji with a smile.

'_She didn't pull her hand away!'_

Heiji was too excited that he walked right into the elevator door with an "Oof!" escaping his mouth. He rubbed his face wearily. The boy couldn't believe his luck.

'_Why does these things always happen to me while I'm with her?'_

Then he heard a small giggle. It didn't take long for him to realize it came from the girl he was holding. Her eyes were closed and her free hand unsuccessfully covered her mouth as she continued to giggle. Heiji couldn't help but smile at her. She was very cute when she laughed, and if it took him getting hurt to bring on that smile Heiji didn't mind walking into the door or wall several tim

es more.

"Hey, Heiji." He finally saw her mouth moving.

"Huh?"

"The elevator, it's open." She pointed to it with an amuse look on her face.

"Oh ok. Let's go then." He led them both out the elevator and headed towards Kaito's room.

"Hey, Ran?" He sounded nervous.

"Yes?" She turned to look at him detecting his nervous tone.

"I was wondering, if you're not busy this weekend, my parents would really like to…"

The sudden burst of a door startled both the them. Two nurses wheeled a patient out of the room with a doctor running right behind them.

"We have to hurry, he's losing too much blood!" The woman said with urgency.

They soon disappeared around the corner leaving Heiji and Ran staring wide eyed.

"Heiji?" Ran's voice was weak like how her whole body felt at that moment.

"Y…yes?" came Heiji's shaky voice.

"They just came out of Kaito's room…"

Hearing those words left Ran's mouth made Heiji's heart sank. He was hoping he misunderstood and that those people had came of someone else's room.

"My God, Kaito…"

(^^,)imalineimalineimaline-imalineimalineoOo(-.^)oOo

After a long while of walking, Shinichi found himself sitting alone at the shop. Ran was gone and it was way past her time to be back from lunch.

_'This is unlike Ran. She would never leave the agency unattended for so long. Could something have happened?'_

Shinichi decided to go out and search. He figured him being at the agency wasn't going to do any good especially in his state. After slipping on his winter coat, the shop's door suddenly slammed opened.

"Shinichi, I've come back for you!"

The familiar yet annoying voice yelled excitedly from the door. Shinichi cringed as the guy walked swiftly closer to him while his back was still turned to the person. The guy's arm spread widely ready to embrace the teen when he suddenly turned around in time to swing his hand and slapped him across the face. The guy practically flew to the wall, landing with his face on the wall and his butt stuck in the air.

"Shuichi," Shinichi said his name in disgust.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" he towered over him with his arms crossed.

"I guess you haven't learned since last time."

Shuichi managed to look up at Shinichi with tears in his eyes.

His brain told him to run for his life because this time it just might cause him just that, but the other part of him, the one that always seem win in the battle told him to stay.

_'Damn my romantic heart!'_

He cursed himself mentally before getting up on his feet.

"But, Shinichi, I was merely showing you how happy I am to see you after such a long time recuperating." He grinned at Shinichi showing how happy he was to see the other.

Both of Shinichi's eyebrows lifted.

He couldn't believe the guy was back after the verbal and physical abuse he gave him. His once long hair was cut down to almost nothing by herself when they first met and Shuichi decided he was his happy place and suddenly hugged him. That took several days from him to get over, but still Shuichi came back and claimed that his love for Shinichi was greater than anything, even his trademark aim.

_'What a moron.'_

He had thought, but Shuichi was there following him to and from work daily. He even threatened any guys who came near him, but Shinichi didn't mind that part at all. It saved him the hassle of having to do it himself.

Shinichi yelled at the other to leave him alone. That didn't work. Shinichi called him names such as stupid, moronic, idiot, yes even dork. That didn't work either. Soon he resorted to physical violence hoping the pain would bring some sense to the hopeless guy. Still didn't work. Finally he gave up. At least he was keeping his distance until one day...

Shinichi wasn't sure what came over him but Shuichi tried to _kiss_ him.

Shinichi shuddered at the thought. That resulted in Shinichi punching him in the mouth before the other's lips even touched him. After several minutes of him spewing insults at the other, Shuichi ran away from the scene crying and have disappeared for weeks, way longer than any other times he fled from him in tears.

Yes the biggest craziest assassin/agent cried like a baby making Shinichi almost feel sorry for him... _almost_.

Now he's back standing in front of him with the stupid grin on his face.

Grin...

Shinichi's thoughts suddenly floated back to the one person he refused to think about. Still he couldn't help being concern about his well being.

I really hope he's ok…

"Argh! What am I saying? I don't care about him!" he blurted out loud.

The startled Shuichi scratched his head. "I am sorry, but who is this _him_ you are talking about?"

Shinichi looked up at him but looked away suddenly. He blushed slightly, embarrassed with his sudden outburst.

"Leave me alone, Shuichi. I don't have the energy to inflict any bodily harm to you right now."

"Not even enough to insult me!" He shrieked.

That was uncommon, _very_ uncommon, of Shinichi. He came to see him half expecting detective to either break his teeth or anything along those lines.

"Shinichi, are you ok? Are you sick? Let me feel your head." Shuichi reached for Shinichi's head but he slapped his hand away.

"It's none of your business, moron." he turned to leave the agency.

"Get out; I'm closing the agency early today."

"Something really is wrong! Tell me your problems, Shinichi. Maybe it would make you feel better." Shuichi clasped his hands together and leaned towards Shinichi with a hopeful look on his face.

"I said it's none of your…" Shinichi stopped in mid-sentence. He thought for a moment about Shuichi's offer.

Why not? Maybe talking to this moron would make me feel better. I just want someone to listen, and Ran's not here…

"Ok." he said and turned to him.

"But only on one condition."

"Yes, anything for you, Shinichi!" He was clearly overjoyed.

"Only I talk and you say nothing. I'm getting hungry anyway."

"Deal!"

Shinichi walked out of the agency/shop and Shuichi followed. He locked the door after he was out. They soon began walking with Shinichi in the lead and Shuichi trailing like a love sick puppy behind him.

"Oh, and one more thing." he stopped and said without turning back.

"You're paying."

Not far in the distance a blonde sat alone on at a bench overlooking a good-looking detective and a much taller brunette following closely behind. A smirk formed on his face.

"Just a matter of time before you come to me, Shinichi. I will be waiting…"

* * *

is it just me or everyone's now thinking Shuichi Akai is so OOC? hahaha

I dunno .. I don't wanna pair our poor Shinchan with anybody who's not that good looking ..

Shuichi Akai is pretty decent though .. hahaha

Please tell me your feed backs :0

pweeeeaaasee *puppy eyes*

~lexii


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Thanks for everyone that reviewed! I updated a little faster than usual. I'm so proud of myself. PLUS this chapter a bit longer than the others, I think... Have fun reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_You wondered how you'd make it through._

_I wondered what was wrong with you. _

_Because how could you give your love to someone else,_

_ yet share your dreams with me?_

_ Sometimes the only thing you're looking for, _

_is the one thing you can't see.  
_

_~Vanessa Williams_

**oOo**

"Oh man, it's great to be out!" Kazuha took a breath of the fresh, cool air after stepping out the school building and threw her hands up the air for joy.

"I know I aced those exams for sure." She smiled, beaming to herself.

"Hmmm…" Kazuha checked her watch.

"2:37."

She tapped her chin with her fully gloved finger as she contemplated whether she should visit Kaito now or wait until evening.

"You look quite dumb standing there with that clueless look on your face."

Someone interrupted her thoughts.

Kazuha's brows immediately furrow for she recognize the voice.

"Are you some sort of stalker?" She turned and asked the other dully.

"My, aren't you a bit full of yourself?" Shiho smirked.

"Get lost." Kazuha dismissed her with a wave of her hand before walking off towards her car.

"Wait, do you attend school here?" She quickly fill in to step behind her. Watching her hands swing back and forth, Shiho felt a sudden urge to take hold of them…

"None of your business." Kazuha snapped as she continued to walk with her back still to Shiho . She fished out the key to her car when she reached it.

"Hey, you can't leave yet! I'm still talking to you!" Shiho 's voice grew louder.

Kazuha proceeded to opening her car door and started to get it. She was completely ignoring her.

Shiho 's face grew red from anger. She'd never had to work so hard to gain anotherperson's attention.

"I _said_, you can't leave yet! Turn around and talk to me, _woman!_"

The pony-tailed girl froze as soon as the words left her mouth. She only had one leg in her car and her body still hovered over her seat.

'_Woman?'_

Her brows furrowed and her face scrunched up in anger. She didn't care how unattractive she might have looked at the moment; Kazuha just knew she needed to punch someone in the face.

Her hands clenched into a fist with her nails threatening to dig into her flesh. That didn't matter at the time. With surprising agility, Kazuha turned and swung her fist hoping to land squarely on Shiho 's jaw, but…

"You know, I don't like being punch in the face., especially when it's by a girl."

Shiho had her grip on Kazuha's fist.

"And you don't look very pretty with your face twisted in anger." Her face inched closer to Kazuha's, their nose nearly brushed against each other.

She didn't back away however. The last thing she wanted to do was show any sign of fear towards the asshole, the name Kazuha will now refer to her as. Kazuha bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of a way out of the situation. Shiho's grip was so tight around her fist; she knew she couldn't overpower the other.

'_Well there's only one thing to do.'_

Kazuha's lips suddenly pressed lightly against Shiho 's catching her off guard. She closed her eyes as she took in her sweet scent, but her pleasure was soon replaced by an incredible amount of pain on her lower region. Shiho's eyes popped opened and her jaw dropped. Her eyes stared back into the gleaming eyes that belonged to the girl that just kneed her in the stomach, her face brighter than ever.

Shiho soon dropped to her knees, and her hands automatically went to cover the injured area. The pain was greater than any physical pain she had ever endured during her martial arts training. She looked up to see Kazuha get into her car and closed the door. Her window rolled down slowly.

"You might want to get some ice on that." Kazuha eyed Shiho's tummy with a smirk.

"Luckily for you, there's snow all over the place. You have fun now!" She added cheerfully and took off after giving Shiho a blink.

Shiho was still in too much pain to respond.

'_Oh, this is war…'_

_oOo_

The still full cup of coffee warmed Shinichi's hands as he spilled everything. He told Shuichi about meeting Kaito, the vision he saw on his crystal orb, the accident that was suppose to land him in the hospital but Kaito took the hit himself, his sudden engagement to Kaito, the dark secret Kaito finally told him, and his possible future with Kaito's own brother. Shinichi talked nonstop as Shuichi did what Shinichi requested, sat there with full attention and zipped lips.

"…my head was spinning after he told me. I didn't know how to take it, so I left. He was…" his index finger began to trace the circled top of the cup. '…he was bleeding pretty badly when I left the hospital.

Shinichi fell silent then, his head lowered and her eyes staring at nothing in particular.

Shuichi took in a deep breath. He leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms.

"So…"

Shuichi closed his eyes with his brows furrowed together as if in deep concentration.

"..what you're telling me is…"

Shinichi looked up at Shuichi.

"…you've left me for someone else!"

Shuichi stood up and slammed his hands on the coffee table, his eyes swelled up in tears. Everyone turned their way with his sudden, not to mention loud, outburst.

Shinichi stared up at him with his brows arched.

"Yes." he answered simply.

"And I've never _left_ you since I was never _with_ you. Get it straight."

"But, Shinichi!" His voice lowered just bit, but was still loud enough to hold everyone's attention.

"Don't make me have to get physical." The now annoyed detective warned.

But for some twisted reason, Shuichi felt a little turned on by Shinichi's threat. His mind floated to what Shinichi could have meant by getting_ "physical" _with him.

His face soon contorted to fear as the only images that came to him was Shinichi physically torturing him.

"Well, that felt good letting everything out. I guess I'll be going now."

Shinichi stood up and turned to leave but stopped suddenly when he felt Shuichi's warm hand on his'.

He turned around quickly to slap his hand off when se saw the genuine concern in his eyes. He removed his hand before Shinichi said a word.

"Shinichi, I sat here and listen to you talk for the past hour. If I may, can I'd like to give you my opinions on this?"

Shinichi stared at him for a moment before he decided to sit back down.

"I should warn you. If you're just going to say your regular moronic things, I will have to hurt you. And I promise you it will be more painful than anything you've ever experienced."

He glared at him showing how serious he was. Shuichi only nodded.

"It seems to me that this person, Kaito, is very important to you," he began.

"I understand why you may be angry with him, but was it really his fault?"

Shuichi looked to Shinichi but he was looking away with his cheek propped on his hand.

After realizing he wasn't going to reply, Shuichi continued.

"Kaito seems to be a great guy from what you told me. He threw himself in danger in order to save other people he doesn't know. Even I would willingly give up pursuing you if I knew you are going to be with a person like him. And believe me, Shinichi, my feelings for you are stronger than any emotions I've ever felt for anyone."

The detective sat still with the same expression on his face.

Shuichi sighed long and loud.

"Look,Shinichi, all I really want is for you to be happy. And maybe this Kaito person is just the one to give you that. So is there a way you can forgive him?" He asked.

"There is another person." Shinichi replied at him monotonously.

His answered wasn't what Shuichi expected. In fact, he half expected him to say _"no"_, but him saying there was someone else never entered his mind.

"Who?" Shuichi became curious.

"His brother, Saguru. They have similar features, so maybe the person I saw on the orb was him. He even said my future belongs with him."

He said without looking at Shuichi in the eye. Even he couldn't convince himself he would find happiness with Saguru.

"That doesn't sound like the Shinichi I know." Shuichi eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't know me at all." he snapped back at him.

"All I want is to live an easy life. I know it sounds selfish but I've suffered enough to have to go through anymore pain. And if my happiness lies with this guy Saguru, then that's where I need to be." Shinichi got up and left the restaurant without looking back.

Shuichi didn't make any attempts to stop him.

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed with your decision. But I do hope you'll find happiness, Shinichi…"

The guy began sobbing hysterically.

"Oh why much heaven be so cruel? Why can't I find my own happiness? Why doesn't' he lo… Ohhhhh!" Shuichi's full attention was suddenly on the messy-haired woman who just walked past the restaurant's glass window.

"There she is, I've found her…" His eyes glazes with passion and without a moment to lose, Shuichi dashed out the door to catch up with the girl.

"Kaito, are you sure you're ok?" Heiji looked hard at his best friend who still held a smile on his face despite the fact he just got out from having to get his cuts re-stitched.

"I'm fine, Heiji. It did hurt when they were doing it, but everything's cool now."

Heiji gave him a skeptical look.

"Stop worrying, Heiji. I'm really ok." Kaito flashed him his trademark grin to reassure his friend.

"Besides, it's getting late. I'm sure Ran wants to go home already." Kaito directed his attention to the long haired girl who was standing there silently up to that point.

"No, no I'm fine." She shook her head and her hands. "We'll stay here with you if you need some company. I'm sure Shinichi will come visit you soon."

Kaito's face dropped.

"I don't think he's coming."

He said sadly.

"But you guys really don't have to stay here with me!"

He caught himself in time. Heiji and Ran looked at each other before looking back at Kaito.

"Please, I just need some rest."

"Well…"

Ran took hold of Heiji's hand causing his attention to turn to her.

"Come on, Heiji. Kaito really needs some rest. We can maybe go over to my house or something."

She blushed a little. Heiji only stared at her with his mouth slightly parted.

"I just learned how to cook this American dish and I thought maybe you can be the first one to try it."

Kaito snickered at the shy couple.

"Yeah, Heiji. You two go ahead. I'm going to get some eye shut." Kaito pressed a button on the controller. The bed soon lowered the head portion until Kaito was comfortable.

"I'll see you two tomorrow?" He looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Ugh, yeah…" Heiji was still recovering from what Ran had suggested.

"Ok." The brunette said happily before turning over with his back to them.

Soon Kaito heard the click of the door as it shut behind Heiji and Ran. He sat up immediately and stared at the out the window for a long while.

"_I want you to be happy, Shinichi."_

He thought to himself before picking up the phone. He dialed a few numbers before it began to ring. It took three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Kaito. I need a favor."

"Of course, Kaito. What do you need?"

"I need to leave here, tonight. I need to get out of this country."

There was a moment of silence.

"What about Shin.."

"It's really important that I leave without him knowing." Kaito interrupted.

More silence.

"Please. I have to do this." He was pleading now.

"…ok." The person on the other finally agreed. "If that's what you really want."

"It's not what I want, but it's something I should do." Kaito hung up the phone feeling as if this heart was being pricked by millions of tiny needles.

"God, how am I going to survive without you…"

* * *

yo peeps! I'm gonna end it soon :)

next chapter might be the last ...

Sad though.. I ain't getting much reviews here..

~alex


	16. Chapter 16

******_ Yay! The last chapter's finally here! And yep it's a lot longer than my usual chapters. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_'THINK TOO MUCH_  
_and you'll create a problem that was not even there in the first place...'_

_"Three things you cannot recover in life:  
The WORD after its said,  
The MOMENT after it's missed,  
and the TIME after its gone."_

**Shinichi's POV**

**(O.o)**

The clock ticked on as the silence between the two people occupying the table continued to stare at each other. One in her cold icy glare, the other in an almost flirtatious matter. That brought only brought in even more glares from the guy.

'_I…really can't stand looking at this person.'_

His eyes widen in the slightest when he flashed her one of those smiles, the very same one Kaito usually gave him. The sides of his lips curled upwards and his eyes were closed. He looked so sincere but it only made Shinichi more annoyed. Despite his undeniably handsome face and, judging from looking at him with the tight red turtleneck sweater, fine toned physique, he still couldn't find himself being attracted to him.

Two girls, who looked no more than seventeen or eighteen, walked by but paused for a moment to meet with his gaze. Their cheeks immediately deepen to a shade of pink. Saguru slowly fixed his blonde hair behind his ears. The ditzy duo giggled to each other before continuing to their table. Shinichi watched the scene with disgust.

'_How can I spend the rest of my life with him? What kind of stupid, idiotic crap is this?'_

Questions ran wild in his mind but he would never let her confusion show, especially not to the sitting in front of him.

He smiled sweetly at him.

Shinichi bit down on his teeth.

"I'm glad we are able to enjoy each other's company, even in silence." His voice finally broke the awkward, at least on Shinichi's end, silence between them.

"I never said I was enjoying this," the clearly irritated detective retorted.

"I see. What a pity…" He trailed off.

"Meaning…?" Shinichi raised his right brow as he waited for him to respond.

"Meaning…" he leaned in on the table and looked straight into his eyes. "…you should have already figured it out."

Shinichi's hands squeezed his chair's armrest. "You're annoying me." he said flatly.

The blonde chuckled lightly. "You can be really charming, Shinichi."

He glared.

"Don't you think it is fate that you seem to know exactly where to find me?" His confidence ticked Shinichi off.

"I was on my way home and spotted you in this restaurant." his monotone voice deceived his inner turmoil.

"Deny what you will, Shinichi, but you're here now. With me."

Shinichi's mouth opened to respond but found he was at lost for words.

'_Why __**am **__I here?'_

"You're here because you were _supposed_ to be here. The future has been laid out, Shinichi. Kaito's a fool for trying to change them. Just look at where it's gotten him now." His tone slowly changed to almost anger.

'_But…he's in the hospital because of __**me**__.'_

Shinichi's eyes shifted to the side. His mind floated to the snowy night, one of the scariest moments of his life. The hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality. Not very pleased with being touched, he almost violently shrugged him off when the blonde's grip on his shoulder tighten.

"We're meant to be together, Shinichi. In the vision, you were so happy."

He froze.

'_Happy..?'_

"There was one particular dream where all three of us were having a picnic by the lake." Saguru continued to reminisce his visions.

"Three…" it came out in neither a question nor comment.

"Us and our son," he smiled down to him.

"He had my features but your personality. We ate the hearty food you prepared. Then me and our son went fishing while you watched us and ate strawberries picked from our garden. It was a beautiful dream. It's that something you would want to look forward to?" Saguru's warm breath caressed his cheek, but Shinichi ignored it.

For the first time that day he was able to smile. Slowly but surely, stood from the wooden seat. Saguru's face also beared a smile, thinking Shinichi had finally came to an understanding, but the smile quickly disappeared when he opened his mouth.

"Thanks… for that load of crap." he said in a mock sweet tone.

"What?" This time he was the confused fool.

Shinichi slapped his hand off his shoulder.

"In the future,_if_ we're to ever meet again, refrain yourself from touching me to insure your safety." his tone frosted with ice. He grabbed his coat hanging on the back of his chair and walked towards the door.

"But, Shinichi." He tried to follow him , but his icy glare froze him over.

"I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull but for your information, I'm allergic to strawberries."

scenechange**

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, Shinichi deserves happiness. Something I can't provide. Saguru loves him. He can make Shinichi happy…"

The two exited the hospital with the boy in a wheelchair and the girl pushing him out.

"Hey Toru, wasn't that the boy we took to the emergency room this morning?" Kenshin, tapped his friend's shoulder.

"Hmm, it did look like him. But he's not supposed to leave yet. With that kind of injure, he needs to reach here for at least a month." They looked at each other in puzzlement before shrugging it off and went back to work.

**imalineimalineimalineimaline (o.O)**

Shinichi felt nervous as he neared the hospital.

His mouth dried and his stomach was doing flips. He suddenly stopped as when he reached the front of the hospital. Stranger's eyes turned to him as they walked past. A low chuckle escaped his mouth.

'_What do you say to the person who had a hand in your parent's death? How do… how do you tell him, despite all that's said and done, you still want to be with him.'_

Shinichi contemplated hard on the matter, then someone caught his eyes. On the other side of the hospital glass door was Kazuha running with her arms thrown wildly in the air. The frantic girl was clearly running towards him yelling something incoherent.

"Shinichi, it's terrible! Kaito… gone… check out… gone…no sign of him…" Kazuha yelled in between trying to catch her breath.

"What! Talk slowly!" Shinichi grew anxious. The words he was able to hear didn't settle well with him at all.

"Kaito… left… hospital … for good." Kazuha spelled it out to the detective.

Shinichi's face paled.

'_No… Kaito…'_

_***scene change**_

He hated crying. It was a sign of weakness, an emotion he refused to show anyone, even himself. But there he was, running around town with tears running down his face.

His head spun as his feet carried his body to wherever they could take him. Shinichi's hand unconsciously clutched tightly to the ring on the necklace given to him earlier that day. He didn't know where to go; he just had one destination, one goal, to find Kaito.

The park where Kaito first wrapped his arms around him came into view. The very same place he felt their heart beating in unison. The very place he where he first...fell in love.

_'I love him damn it! And I want to be with him. It doesn't matter what happened.'_

Shinichi slowed down his pace as he approached the small arched bridge. Stopping at the exact spot Kaito first wrapped his arms around Shinichi, he wrapped his arms across his chest as the memories came flooding in. Shinichi suddenly felt an incredible tightness around his chest. It hit him so hard his legs gave out and he landed on his knees on the snow covered bridge. With only Kaito in his mind, the detective didn't realize he had been running around town searching for more than three hours. Shinichi finally found himself out of breath and aching all over.

_'Argh... I can't get up. I can't even move from the spot. How can I be so weak?'_

Shinichi scolded himself with a pound of his fist into the icy snow.

_'And what's this feeling?'_

His hand clutched the front of her coat.

_'I hate this feeling. Everything feels so...**hopeless**.'_

Everything began to dim.

_'No... I'm going to lose him...'_

More tears managed to flow down his face right before he collapsed and everything turned to darkness.

His head was throbbing but he could hear people conversing not far from him. His eyes opened slowly.

He blinked once, twice, and suddenly everything came into focus.

Shinichi was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Turning to his right, he could make out two figures, obviously two girls. They seemed to be in an argument about something that Shinichi couldn't quite make out from the distance. Frankly he didn't care at the moment. He was more concern about how he got there and who was responsible.

"Oh, you're awake!" The girl who still hid behind the shadow exclaimed happily.

The voice was slightly familiar. Shinichi thought hard on who it could be but only succeeded in causing his head to throb even more.

"Oh come on, he only fainted from exhaustion." The other girl spoke and that's when it hit him. Shinichi couldn't help himself from letting out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. The two figures finally came into view and no doubt, they were who he assumed to be.

"Shinichi, are you ok?" Aoko asked, obviously concerned for the boy lying in bed with his hand pressed to his forehead.

"...getting there," he answered after shaking his head slowly from side to side hoping it could help. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly an hour." The younger girl joined in. "You were attracting quite an audience laying there on the bridge." Shiho spoke without even looking at him. Shinichi looked at her, her arms were crossed and had a pissed off expression on her face.

Or maybe that's how she always looked, Shinichi began to wonder himself. He suddenly became angry. Who was she to express her disapproval of his actions? She wasn't his sister, she wasn't his **_anything_**. His eyes grew menacing as he continued to stare angrily at her. Still, Shiho refused to look his way. Finally fed up with being ignored, Shinichi turned the other way.

Aoko took a seat on the bed and placed her hand on Shinichi's shoulder. The detective stiffen from her touch. He still wasn't use to any type of human physical contact.

"You really love him, don't you?" Shinichi's breath caught in his throat but he didn't reply. "He really loves you too." Aoko said softly as if to reassure the still unmoved boy. "He said he's doing what's best for you."

Shinichi froze. _'What?'_

"You know where he is?" Shinichi asked as he turned slowly back to the siblings. Aoko looked to her sister. Shinichi caught the slightest shook of Shiho's head and Aoko turned to look sadly back at her. "You **_do_** know." He stated firmly, sure of it now more than ever.

_'They **must** know. How else would they know where to find me? Kaito must have put them up to this.'_

The thought put the tiniest smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Shinichi." Aoko shook her head slowly side to side. He evidently didn't want to keep Kaito's location a secret from him. "I promised him I wouldn't tell you."

Shinichi stared sadly into Aoko's eyes. Her breathing grew more rapid by the seconds. "Do you know..." He wasn't in control of his body any longer. His body shivered from fear of not seeing Kaito again and tears rolled freely from his puffy, tired eyes.

"...how long I've waited from him? How long I had to live in misery, living without any meaning, living without... really **_living_**!"

His hands grabbed on to Aoko's shoulder firmly. "Please, I don't want to lose the one meaningful person in my life. I literally don't think I can live without him." Shinichi was pleading now, and he didn't care just how pathetic he must looked to them right then.

Aoko looked to her sister once more, her eyes also pleading for Shinichi. Shiho stared back for a moment before letting out a sigh. There's no way she can say _'no'_ to those eyes.

"I'll drive you."

Kaito sat on a wheelchair staring out the window at the airport, his trademark smile no where in sight. Any minute now preparations in the private Nakamori jet would be done and he would be off to another country. The sulking magician thought of his destination, Paris. Quite a strange place when you're trying to forget a loved one.

_'No, not forget __him. I never want to forget him.' _Kaito brought his hand up to his mouth with two of fingers covering his lips and the others propped under his chin._'But...it's so painful to think about him knowing I can't be with him.' _His chest tighten, his heart ached. _'It's not fair, I love him so much...'_

His whole body suddenly went limp. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to leave. At the moment, he could just dropped dead right there for all he cared.

"Master Kuroba, the jet is ready," a man dressed in a gray suit informed him. Kaito took a deep breath.

_'I'm doing this for him. I want him to be happy.'_

He turned to the suited man and nodded, her face now plaster with her grin. "Let's go."

Shinichi found himself running again. He took off in a sprint as soon as he stepped out of Shiho's red Ferrari. He had given him the exact direction while on their way to the airport. His mind was racing as he ran repeating three words over and over under her breath.

"Please be there. Please be there. Please be there..."

After pushing many people along the way to the side, Shinichi finally reached the private part of the airport. He flashed a card Shiho gave him to the security and they quickly let him through without questions. His legs carried him to where Shiho said Kaito should be boarding, which was just around the corner.

_'No...'_

Shinichi turned the corner to find it completely empty, not a single soul in sight. He ran to the door leading to the jet and tried to open it.

_'Locked! Damn it!'_

"Hello!" Shinichi began banging on the door. "Can anyone hear me! Please open the door! It's very important! Please! Please...?" With no reply and was no sign of anyone around, Shinichi slowly began to lose hope. He cried again and chuckled after a long while.

_'I'm crying again. How is it that he's managed to make me cry more in these couple days than I ever did in my whole lifetime?' _He wanted to laugh at the thought. Shinichi walked over and sat down on one of the chair set in a row. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there. Could have been a few minutes or hours, Shinichi was completely oblivious to the surrounding world. But then...

"Shinichi?..." his head shot up instantly. There by the door sitting on a wheelchair was Kaito, with an equally confused expression on his face. The thought of him being just a dream crossed Shinichi's mind. That he could have fallen asleep and be dreaming all this up. However, the thought didn't stop him from running towards the wheelchair-bounded boy and throwing his arms around Kaito as soon as he reached him.

"Kaito!" Shinichi said, happy and out of breath. "You're real." He realized. His voice was muffled as he buried his face in Kaito's hair.

"Shinichi...what are you doing here?" Kaito's arms slowly wrapped around Shinichi when he suddenly pulled back. He didn't even have a chance to react before Shinichi's right hand slapped him hard across the face and wrapped his arms around him again.

Kaito's eyes were opened wide in shock. He wasn't sure what just happened, but then they began to register. He smiled.

"I deserved that." He said thoughtfully.

"Don't you **_ever_** leave me again." Shinichi commanded, his hug around him tightening.

"But, Shinichi..."

"I don't care what happened before. It wasn't your fault, I know. I just needed some time to think it over. You didn't...you didn't have to leave." He sobbed into the shoulder of Kaito's sweater.

"Shinichi, that's not why I left,." He said painfully.

"What?" The detective pulled back slowly to look Kaito in the eye. He looked at his tear drenched face. Kaito wanted to kick himself for being the cause of his sadness.

"You should be with Saguru." He looked away as he spoke. "He can make you happy." Shinichi shook his head, not believing what he was saying.

"There's no way I can ever be happy living with that arrogant, egotistical brother of yours."

"But I saw you in the dream with him..."

"That's not me!" Shinichi yelled sternly. "Saguru told me about the dream and that's not me."

"He looked just like..."

"I'm telling you it's not me!" He cut him off again. "I'm allergic to strawberries." Shinichi added to reassure him.

"You are?" Kaito was more confuse than ever. The guy in the dream was clearly Shinichi, or he looks just like him, only slightly older by a couple years and a longer pony tailed hair. But since that's the future, Shinichi could have grown his hair by then.

"Yes, I've been allergic to them since I was born. I had to be hospitalized from eating them while I was younger. I don't want him. I don't want that future dream. Not if that future doesn't have you." Shinichi's eyes never left Kaito's. "You owe me Kuroba Kaito."

"Huh?"

"You owe me a lifetime of happiness. Don't you dare abandon your responsibility." The magician pulled out the necklace he gave him and held it up to their eye level. The ring on the necklace swung back and forth. "Remember what this symbolizes?" Kaito's eyes followed the swinging ring a few times before landing back on Shinichi's eyes.

"Love." He said with a smile. "It symbolizes...my crazy love for you." Kaito pulled Shinichi in and captured the other's lips with him. Both of their bodies immediately burst with warmth. Shinichi's hands dug into Kaito's dark hair as his hands roamed Shinichi's back. They soon broke the kiss concerned with where their heated passion would lead them. Kaito obviously wasn't physically ready for anything more intimate then just kissing. The two proceeded to staring at each other's eyes with their forehead and nose pressed together.

"I love you, Shinichi." He whispered for only his ears.

"I love **_you_**, Kaito." He said back to him in an even lower tone.

"You know you sound very sexy in that tone?" Kaito grinned at him. Shinichi hit him playfully on the shoulder and Kaito faked a wince in pain. The two laughed as they exit the airport.

"Hey look!" Shinichi pointed out the window. Kaito's eyes shifted towards the window. His smile broaden at the sight. Outside small, white flakes of snow started coming down as if reminding him not to forget the promise he made to Shinichi.

_'Don't worry, I kept my promise. And hopefully I won't have to make that kind of promise again because I don't intend to ever leave his side.'_

Saguru sat on the bench outside him and Kaito's Japanese home watching the snow as they fell from the sky. They soon covered everything in sight leaving the city a beautiful sight to behold.

"Maybe Kaito had the right idea in changing the future for his own benefit. You still haven't won yet, brother. Everything's still up for grabs."

He got up to retreat to the house.

"Damn... I hate it when it snows..."

**Fin**

* * *

**okayyy ... so that wasn't actually an ending ..**

**i'm planning to so a sequel :)**

**gimme ideas peeps ..**

**and how did it go?**

**did you like it? hate it?**

**flames are welcome as long as you peeps tell me something bout it :0**

**and by the way .. **

**since I'm done working on this...**

**I'll finish working on Blackmail :)**

**oh i'll be hoping for your reviews!**

**:3**

**~alex**


End file.
